Persona: The Connection
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: On the day the fog lifted, he had been free from the gate. 51. Naoto and Minato bond.
1. Freedom

**A.N.: **Names will be changed on the character's perspective. No dialogue just yet. As for Naoto here's some refreshing: In game she states her parents died in a car crash, well same with Minato. Her shadow states that Naoto's name with "Naoto" meaning that its possible for her name to be fake, an alias such as how Kuzunoha is a title not a name. There is nothing official in this fic, just theories thrown around.

* * *

The day he came down was the day Seta had defeated the Goddess who had created the fog. With malice and deceit gone, what point would there be to protecting humanity? A blue butterfly had landed upon the ultimate sacrifice and he began to descend from between the darkest side of the moon to Earth slowly with the butterfly protecting him.

**For him 2 years and 3 months and 17 days had passed.**

For his friends, a lifetime of change.

He had witnessed everything thanks to the butterfly letting him see various visions.

**He had learned of Aigis and her new potential, how S.E.E.S had become close once more. How Seta and his friends had solved a mystery beyond rational thought. Of those who he wished to meet in his group he was most interested in was his _younger sister_, how she had grown to be from his absence in her life. He thought of how he should reintroduce himself to the world, to those he knew, but knowing what Mitsuru was capable of, in the end it seemed pointless.**

_Even though he had saved the world the only thing he couldn't save was himself._

**He knew that he would return to living but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. There was only one thing a wild card such as himself could do. To blend in and vanish and try to help as many as he could but before leaving he was going to pay a visit to a _certain grandfather_ of his AND to return to the Velvet Room somehow.**

* * *

A day after Souji had left Inaba the group got to thinking of the future. Free from the mystery they could now see their futures shining brightly.

"Naoto" had revealed her true **FIRST name** to her friends but they still addressed her as Shirogane.

There was no need for them to find out the truth of her **actual last name** like Souji had, she told them that even though she would continue to attend school with them. She also warned to not be surprised if she left for a few days to go help on a case.

Chie had wanted to help people and decided to learn from Dojima-sempei about the law.

Rise would leave town to restart her career and dedicate it to being herself. The others would inherit their family business but they all decided on going to the same college together.

Teddie being Teddie had some things to learn. Even though the Hanamuras didn't mind Teddy staying over they did wish that he learn some skills to communicate with others then by flirting or being overly childish. Yosuke found it annoying, of course, but his parents found it endearing.

Yosuke decided to teach the bear street smarts by visiting **Iwatodai**. Yosuke had to explain everything but he didn't mind since as Teddy put it, _Yosuke loves to hear himself talk_. When Teddie asked why they couldn't learn things about the streets back in Inaba, Yosuke rationed that they needed to leave the comfort and familiarity of Inaba and that the small town didn't have some things the city had.

Getting off the train, they started down the streets as Yosuke told Ted who to avoid talking to and where to go just in case of an incident happening. Ted had nodded in agreement but just asked about jumping into a TV to escape. Yosuke told him to not be used to leaving through that way in case if he was being followed.

Ted pointed over his shoulder at the blonde girl with blue eyes who had been following them since they had gotten of the train. _Like that?_


	2. Connection

**Dei- Thanks for the praise! To be honest I started writing this because of the fact that no ever seemed to link certain things together. Many have done the Naoto and Minato are sibling things but no one has ever done the whole Yosuke is like Minato for the P4 team reaction thing.**

**Neko- Thanks, a lot of my stories creativity die but this won't since I have a obsession with this series so far. ;p**

* * *

Aigis had promised to be back at the dorm by sunset. She had gone out to eat at a restaurant that Shinjiro worked at. She loved his cooking.

When she had told him that he had a natural gift for it, the chef just looked away saying that robots had no taste. _**Her scanners noted the rise of blood to his cheeks**__._ She had offered to pay but Shinjiro taught her what "on the house" meant.

Waiting for the train, she had noticed two young boys get off. One with headphones and the other she mistook for Ryoji due to similar readings. Listening to the voice of the boy with headphones she was reminded of times Minato would give orders in Tartarus or when he summoned a persona.

She had followed them a few blocks before the blonde boy pointed her out. Seeing the boy with headphones spin around, she made a tactical retreat. **Stealth had always been a weakness of hers.**

* * *

"Yes Ted, exactly like that, you never know what weirdos are in the city."

"I don't know...She was pretty cute." Staring at the spot the girl had fled.

"I bet you find **Kashiwagi** attractive." Yosuke said rolling his eyes.

_"I ran away from her too." _Ted huffed.

Yosuke cringed remembering that night.

"Come on, we need to find that new Junes opening up here. Dad wants me to help out there." Yosuke ordered explaining their **secondary objective**.

"Working? Aww, so much for fun time. I was learning so much from sensei..."

Yosuke perked up.

"As much as I enjoy hearing that we seriously need to work or else dad will have my head, come on!"

He grabbed the bear and ran. They ran past a restaurant and noticed a tough looking man with dark eyes taking out the trash. Teddie waved and Shinjiro scratched his head before heading back inside.

"See you at the gym Thursday!" The girl in a green jacket told Akihiko before running towards the train station.

Akihiko had returned from a jog and waved goodbye to the brown haired girl who accompanied him as Shinji came back into the restaurant. Shinji told him to study instead of putting it off with training but Aki said that the training helped him and that he gets great grades constantly whereas his best friend gets decent ones.

"I'm going to go pick up Ken from school. I will be quizzing you later." He said pointing a finger at him before hanging up his apron.

Aki smirked and as soon as his best friend left he turned on the TV to find something to watch.

* * *

Aigis returned home to talk to Fuuka. Fuuka had been in the tech club teaching some first years how to jailbreak toasters to play MP3s. Aigis waited for the lesson to end before talking to her. Aigis helped her clean up the mess of a toaster that shot bread at dangerous speeds.

"Similar to how I can detect shadows, I can also sense persona users. I may have found two users."

Fukka gasped.

"Like Strega?"

Aigis nodded.

"I do not know, I wanted to share this with you before letting the others know. If you have a device to replay my memories in your dorm I will allow you."

* * *

Fukka had finished watching the video and was confused.

"One sounds like Minato but what of the other one?" She said staring at a picture of S.E.E.S. In her room.

"He is a shadow."

Fukka gasped.

"T-that's impossible. Shadows can not be human!" she protested.

"Do you remember Ryoji-kun?"

Fukka's eyes looked upward but after a few seconds of thinking, shrugged.

* * *

**A.N: Before people say "that's not how toasters work!" Mitsuru's bike works during the dark hour. If you re-examine the October 4th cut-scene there's a street light that's on even though electricity isn't supposed to be working. The same can be said of S.E.E.S monitors during the Magician's Shadow attack on the dorm at the start of the game. The point is that physics and technology don't really work in fiction. :p**

**Also history plays out differently here. Instead of any of one those three guys dying on October 4th...Well you will see in chapter 9 or so.**


	3. Found

Fuuka summoned Juno and after a bit of waiting they found the shadow at Junes.

"We will have to go investigate this tomorrow after school." Fuuka said looking out her window.

"He could be dangerous, we should tell the others."

"If he was learning about our world then he could be like this Royji-kun you speak off."

"I don't think anyone who calls you cute is dangerous." Fuuka teased.

"_Ryoji tried the same thing...Now that I think about it, I never noticed how similar Ryoji-kun and Minato sounded AND looked alike..._"

Aigis left confused and returned to her room.

Aigis understood the concept of time on a fundamental level, but she had never understood it in feeling. The previous day in which she had been following the two strangers had been quick, but when she experienced it back when she met Metis, it had been slow. Today seemed to drag on forever and she finally understood how Junpei felt during lectures. After school she headed off straight for Junes but Yukari had stopped her by the gate.

"Hey Aigis, I will be studying for exams in the library so don't worry about me, ok?"

Aigis nodded and she left for the train. She arrived after two stops to where she had been the previous day. She had asked around with Fuuka backing her up on how to approach people, something Minato taught her instead of cooking since Shinji-Senpai did. Almost giving up, one of the Junes employers provided her with the answer.

"Oh you're talking about the June's manager's son and our mascot Teddie! They were in here yesterday helping us with cleaning and other small chores, they came all the way from Inaba! Teddie is quite handsome for someone in a suit...He could be a model." The female employer blushed.

"I wish to talk to him." Aigis said smiling.

The female employee smiled back.

"I'll let him know you have a crush." She giggled.

Aigis was confused and tried to stop her but Fuuka told her that if Teddie was like this Ryoji character, it would be easier to meet him if he flirts with pretty girls.

* * *

Aigis traveled to Inaba the following day, it had been a weekend and with the time off she invited Fuuka to go with her.

They both got top marks so there was no need for them to study, although Yukari and Junpei begged them to stay to help them.

Getting off the train Aigis' dress blew around in the wind produced by another train stopping into the station.

Fuuka was wearing regular clothes to blend in and look like a tourist.

They headed for Junes from the direction a police officer on duty instructed and finally found who they were looking for in the food court.

At first they were confused but Fuuka laughed about how cute he was described by the employee from yesterday.

Teddie had given a balloon to a kid when Aigis headed his way. He almost let go of the balloons he was holding.

"Are you Teddie?"

The shadow confirmed with a nod.

Fuuka told her to be natural and invite him to lunch.

Teddie started with a pun/joke.

He thought that his suit was the best way to attract people then talk to them casually without it. He took it off and sparkles came out. It didn't work. She looked confused. He told her that she will have to wait until his lunch break to talk. She sat at a table nearby and observed him.

Occasionally they would stare at the other with confusion but Teddie really did know how to pick the ladies.

* * *

Teddie took off his suit and joined her at the table, he set the head down on the table and to Aigis it seemed that Teddie didn't remember her from the city to which she was glad making introductions for her easier and less awkward. She got to point though and it had shocked Teddie but not enough for him to leave and go seeking sanctuary.

"_Why would someone want to destroy little handsome me?"_

" You became human much how I did being around _him_." She looked distantly for a moment before she became focused on Teddie again.

"Oh you mean sensei!" Teddie said with glee.

"Yes your sensei..." Aigis said with a hurt tone.

"Souji-senpai left Inaba to go back home. He said he would return some time and play with me!" the blonde said while jumping out of his seat.

To her left she saw the same boy from yesterday coming towards both of them.

"Hey Teddie, I know you're on your lunch break but can you help me lift these boxes." Yosuke strained.

"Guess what Yosuke-kun?"

"Ted it can wait these boxes are heavy." he said wincing. Gravity had been cruel to him and his bike.

"She knows about personas and shadows!" Teddie said while standing next to Aigis and putting a hand on her shoulder.

**Yosuke dropped the boxes he was carrying, his foot never felt the pain his blown mind had**.


	4. Acquaintance

**A.N: WHENEVER I TRY TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER I KEEP DELETING IT AND REPLACING IT WITH ANOTHER ONE. _ Seriously though gettin tired of correcting mistakes and hastingly deleting the previous chapter...**

* * *

Teddie, Yosuke Fuuka and Aigis sat at a table far away from other people.

They introduced each other and exchanged info about how personas work in the real world and the TV world.

**"Wouldn't it be hard to carry a TV with you, and even then, would it not be impossible for you to fit through a small one?" Aigis asked.**

Yosuke and Teddie laughed and then explained it to her in detail.

"So you're like a gate keeper?"

"Until sensei reformed the other world and made it peaceful. I decided to stay here since I was the only one in there. I just go in once in a while to see how it is over there and because I use the portals to visit Sensei."

"_Cheaper than a train ticket_." Yosuke winked towards the girls.

Fuuka understood and wanted to dissect a TV now.

"How does the 25th hour work and does it still work?" Yosuke asked rubbing his foot.

**"No not anymore but 8 years ago, at midnight for an hour, electricity stopped working and the streets were decorated with blood and the moon shone green and our high school turned into a labyrinth tower."**

"_I KNEW it! School is evil._" Yosuke joked.

"Did you ever figure out why?" He asked shocked.

"Yes but it's a long story…but if I were to guess, it's because the shadows lived there and did things to people who didn't know any how to deal with shadows..." Fuuka said wide eyed finally realizing something.

_"Interesting…"_ Yosuke put a hand to his chin.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we both need to get back to working." Yosuke said carrying the heavy boxes and standing up.

Everyone stood up as well and Teddie kissed their hands.

"Remember. Nothing but time can keep us a part." He threw some sparkles at the two and Fuuka tried hiding her blush.

The duo returned home and Aigis saw Yukari passed out in front of a phone and her homework. She saw that her mother's number was on the screen. She put a blanket over her and played with her hair, before stopping at the doorway of her own room and turning around.

**"Sweet dreams."**


	5. Insight

_Chie came back from her run from Iwotodai. She called Yukiko on her phone if she was free to eat at the beef bowl but she had to turn her down. She frowned and shrugged but ran there anyways._

* * *

_Nanako winced._

_Kanji broke through a wooden board using his head._

_"You can do this once you've trained yourself physically. Naoto can teach you the mental stuff to help you want to be just like your dad."_

_Nanako nodded._

_"Now give me the best punch you can!"_

_Don't think, feel. That's what Chie would tell her._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Curled hands into a fist and a with as much force as possible she aimed for the board Kanji held up to her height._

_A blow to his nose._

* * *

_Naoto taught her many science related concepts, specifically what burns and what chemicals do what. _

_The detective even wrote out quizzes to her pupil to see what she learned from her. If she passed she would reward her with small gadgets and how to make them._

_She was training to be as her cousin called him "The Dark Knight"_

* * *

_Koromaru and Ken visited the shrine in Inaba. The old one in the city was taken down since no one could care for it. Koromaru barked at the dog._

_'How are things in the spiritual plane?'_

_'It's a mess right now but it's better than before 3 year's ago before the fog.' the fox yipped._

_Ken petted the fox and Koromaru at the same time. He was nervous about his entrance exam to Gekkoukan High._

* * *

_Chie and Akihiko came at each other, she started with a punch. Akihiko dodged but she got him in the arm. He shrugged it off and went for a low kick only for her to jump and have a knee in his stomach._

_He was winded._

_He got up and tried an uppercut. She ducked and tackled him on his way down._

_As they fell and got up they blushed at the position they were in._

* * *

_Even though Yukiko was convinced that staying to attend the hotel was enough for her, she now found it boring and stressful again._

_She sighed and read a newspaper about the Kojiro company and noticed a picture of her with a dog. She missed her dog._

_A costumer came through and she put on her false smile._

_She wished to be the traveler, wanting to explore the world and not be caged in one spot._

* * *

_Kanji owned a small successful shop, he made bridal gowns for cheap and he got many orders. _

_The ones that were the top of his list were not the corporate suits nor the flashy dresses to show off but the dolls and toys for kids and the wedding dresses for cheer._

* * *

_Mitsuru only had the dog in the end. She petted Koromaru thinking to herself about how the old dog fought life just to be with ALL of them after Minato died. _

_She took him in for a while but had to stop caring for him when she had to put business before her self. _

_It had always been that way, hadn't it?_

* * *

_Akihiko and Chie brought their friends and juniors with them to the gym._

_Ken bowed in front of the girl with the wavy hair that was in a ponytail. It was brown yet in the sun it looked red._

_"I'm Ken."_

_They both got into a pose before he was tossed over in a Judo throw._

_"Nanako, chump."_

_She dusted her hands and walked away a smirk rising _**like a boss.**

_"He's cute."_

* * *

_Rise was an idol to many but received a gift from HER idol._

_"I would fight to get to you, to be where you will be but for the next time we meet I have a surprise."_

_Rise was in shock, it was the first time he teased her._

_She was lost in the letter that she walked into the wall next to her._

* * *

_When cooking became boring, Shinjiro applied to be a bouncer._

_When THAT was boring he invited food critics over to scare them with his looks but make them squirm with his heavenly dishes._

_Critiques were scared and in awe._

_He never received a bad review once._

* * *

_Aigis and Teddie were walking around Inaba, he was giving her a tour. It gained them many followers. Random single teens looked at them from a distance._

_Teddie threw a sparkled here and there. Aigis wondered if this happened to Minato since he was always around girls._

* * *

_Shinjiro was given a concert ticket from Ken for his birthday. At first he didn't know how to respond but then he hid his emotion by saying thanks as sarcastically as possible._

_In his mind though he was as giddy as a girl, why? **RISETTE TICKETS.**_

* * *

_Teaching students got them to change the future and it was her way of paying Minato back. _

_She decided to teach technology and when Yukiko Amagi walked into her class room she was surprised there was someone who had the same arcana as her._

* * *

_Yosuke set up the electronics department and made it like a home in theater. It had a couch in front of the TV they had used years ago for their adventure and he sat in there and played guitar. He set up a stereo and played along with the song._

* * *

_Naoto was away on a case. Grandad was at his garden. Minato was introduced to him through security for trespassing._

* * *

_Yukari's first shift had to do with treating a 7 year old. She had to diagnose him. The way he looked at the ceiling reminded her of him from long ago._

* * *

_Akihiko pounced the drug dealer who was selling to kids. _

_He got on top of him and used him as a dummy. Chie stopped him and she put cuffs on him. Akihiko spat on the dealer in disgust. Chie exhaled and told him to bring the dealer into the car._

* * *

_A purple haze was in the water. Ryotaro had seen the news report. He knew what was coming._

_Souji called._

_Ryotaro called his daughter to prepare a room for him._

* * *

**A.N: There now things should make sense.**


	6. Obstacle

**A.N: Hiraga was the Fortune social link in P3.**

**EDITED since it confused readers.**

* * *

-**A month ago**-

**The Kijiro Company tried to help as many people as they could. They were a business first so there were times the President was denied to fund a charity but she would always find a way to help, even if it was done secretly. **

**She couldn't understand why a crisis was happening all over Japan and only Japan. **

**People were getting sicker and sicker and no one could pinpoint the exact location of where the epidemic emerged. **

**She considered Shadows but knew it was impossible since they could exist only in the dark hour. **

**She had called Fuuka to scan the cities but it had been too much for her since Juno could only feel the thoughts of others. Mitsuru could only apologize while staring at some case files of a one Chie Satonaka.**

**-1 year ago-**

**Kanji had some hired hands to help him with his work whenever he was teaching Nanako how to fight. One whom call himself Bebe and another named Kenji. Both had been to the same high school and whenever they were on break they attempted to maturally pick up some girls. Kanji looked at them and was reminded of Yosuke and himself and chuckled at their attemps.**

**-2 years ago-**

**Nanako grew from a timid girl who sang to keep herself happy to a girl who was not to be reckoned with. With her and Kanji teaming up to take out biker gangs (at his reluctance).**

**Ryotaro worried more and more about Kanji suing the family over headlocks and trauma and was proud his little girl because she was being upfront about justice on the outside, for her, but on the inside terrified and with doubt that she wouldn't return home the next day.**

**-3 years ago-**

**TV world changed from its peaceful nature to a twisted one with the miasma.**

**It appeared as a thin layer of smoke and slowly grew over time and is affected the seas of Japan.**

**-4 years ago-**

**For Inaba to get more modern but still have the small town closeness it had after the murders in 2011. **

**Half the down in doubt of the changes, the other half eager for change. The one the most eager was Yukiko who had hoped that the convinence would allow her to escape somewhere far away.**

**-5 years ago-**

**For Minato to track down his grandfather and found out that they changed their surname from Arisato to Shirogane. **

**-6 years ago-**

**Souji got to finally be more open with his parents instead of distant and brooding about moving around every few months due to their work.**

**While being honest with them they were surprised at his change and agreed to send him back to Inaba for another year. **

**He didn't have the heart to tell them about the murders and neither did his uncle.**

**-7 years ago-**

**To find out that Adachi who was Hope, Namatame was despair and it was Mitsuo who was emptiness and Souji had been a natural wild card for Izanami's "Experiment."**

**In the present...**

* * *

With the epidemic happening Shinjiro knew his restaurant wouldn't hold up since it was the water supply that was poisoned. He had to go to his back up plan and worked as a bouncer for Club Escapade at nights.

He knew this wasn't a natural occurrence for it to have had happened all at once. Watching the news he thought it was odd only Japan was affected but no surrounding countries like the islands were.

* * *

Yosuke had to cover the shifts of those who faked the sickness and those who were sick at Junes. He swore under his breath but put on a smile whenever someone asked him to where the water bottles were because ANYONE with enough muscle mass could lift it to the check out section themselves and that he was wasting time instead of investigating this thick cloud of posion.

* * *

Aigis called Teddie and promised to gather their teams.

* * *

It had been difficult however, Yukiko had strict parents, so they had wanted her to work full time even when no one was present at the inn (the staff helped her sneak away when she was stressed like clean rooms or water the plants) the same with Yosuke but he had answered Teddie's call because he earned a weekend off.

* * *

Yukari's job demanded overtime. Being a nurse wasn't easy but she had promised to save as many as she could like _he_ had.

Plus doctor Hiraga, one of Minato's old high school friends, was fricking scary about how **he smiled ALL THE TIME** and she didn't want to see him mad.

* * *

Koromaru was really old and he had drank some of the tainted water fed by Mitsuru's scientists to see if the water affected animals.

When the heiress found out about this she had fired that man because he claimed they wanted to know affect of water on beings.

Koromaru was taken to a vet but nothing had been wrong with him upon the check up even though he would lay down eveeryday.

* * *

Teddie had gotten off the phone with Aigis and they were waiting at the train station in the big city. When Teddie told them back up was coming this confused them. It confused them even more when two individuals approached them.

* * *

**A.N: The groups don't meet until next chapter!**


	7. Miasma

**Minato** had been on the roof of the school his final battle took place.

He was looking out into the horizon, the cool air carrying his bangs while he hunched over sitting, thinking, trying to understand what was going on.

One, he could not protect humanity from their self loathing by being the barrier anymore since Seta helped humanity be rid of their deceit and hatred. He could no longer protect humanity. He wasn't sure how long It would be until-

No, he needed to be positive. He needed to think about other things.

Two, he no longer could summon many personas. He didn't have an explanation for this. He would need to talk to Igor.

Three, he needed to find his grandfather, to find out why "Shirogane" didn't claim him from the hospital 12 years ago.

**The moon shone brightly down on him.**

* * *

**Aigis** had dreamt.

She saw herself on a checkered pattern floor. She looked down to find her robotic hands were flesh. She looked at her hands for another minute before looking at her surroundings. A thick fog, she could only see a few feet in front of her and there was a shadow of a being there.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Aigis chuckled.

"I've been told that a lot lately."

Aigis woke up.

**The body she was in was cold to touch but warm and filled with life.**

* * *

**Adachi** had been taken from his cell and the figure who helped him out had done something to the guards to give him back his gun.

He didn't question it but when he found himself in the other world above Inaba he started to ask questions.

"You are not bound by the laws of this world, do as you please, but until the time comes, set forth another fog but of different of a different property. Make sure it affects the people to let them know that their fate is putty in my hand."

Adachi gave a grin, the same one he had when he told the Investigation team about his first two victims.

"If this backfires in some way later, you will not live to see another day." Adachi told the other.

The other looked at him with distaste and left.

Adachi turned into his shadows self again and grinned.

**The sun overshadowed him.**


	8. Gathering

**A.N: SO Monday I was working on this and for some reason Open Office shut down on me and lost all the work I wrote out for 10 hours. I started again after an hour break and Tuesday I was busy. Point is that I had to rewrite EVERYTHING and in the process there were things I cut out or just plain forgot about. Point is that you guys still get this story!**

**I altered the history of Inaba (to make it less funny, like when they first entered the tv by accident, which looked ridiculous and stupid) and Iwatodai a lot...That's the next 3 chapters.**

* * *

Aki and Aigis agreed to get the others at the train station.

* * *

Naoto and Chie recognized Akihiko. Chie was in shock to find out her boyfriend and partner is a persona user. Naoto had been as well and shook hands with him.

Aki had stuttered and Rise found it cute, she also found Teddie kissing Aigis' hand cute as well.

Aigis directed them to the limo as Akihiko was a verbal mess.

Yosuke had been the most excited about the limo but fell asleep due to over working.

* * *

Kanji noted the interior as had Souji.

It reminded him of the velvet room. He wondered if their team knew...

* * *

Chie, Naoto and Aki sat in silence confused, trying to say something but then shutting up and rode the rest of the time awkwardly.

* * *

They arrived at Kijiro Manner about an hour later.

Mitsuru personally introduced herself and they went inside to a sound sealed room with water, ice and glasses on a table in the middle surrounded by a circular couch.

Yosuke asked a maid for a room to sleep in and she made him follow her.

Mitsuru understood that with hard work came sleep and let him be.

As the Investigation team entered the spacious room with a circular couch, the S.E.E.S team stood up and slowly introduced themselves. The men along with Naoto and Mitsuru with handshakes, the girls bowed.

They had been shocked to find out that a baseball star, the woman who owned half of Japan, a famous chef and one of (Yukiko's) professors had been in S.E.E.S.

In turn they had introduced themselves and were shocked to find an idol, the son of the man who designed the very island they were on, the prince detective and a shadow.

"Tatsumi-san, I thank your mother for the kimonos she has made for my family over the years and your father for his architectural skills." Mitsuru bowed.

Kanji held a hand behind his back and blushed.

"Actually as of the last few years I have been making your kimonos."

Mitsuru was taken back and smiled.

"You have a hidden talent just like our thug looking chef there."

Kanji looked at Shinji. _What are you looking at? _They thought.

Aigis didn't notice it earlier but when she looked at Naoto, she saw something familiar, her train of thought was interrupted by a comment.

"My best friend, Minato, and I along with S-" Shinji glared at him and he continued, "loved your music when we were teens."

Rise giggled.

"I don't have any musical talent but Minato was a prodigy. If he could meet you, he would have loved to have done a jam session with you."

"Sounds like fun!"

The 2 flirts were getting along.

Chie hung to Aki's arm. Teddie enthusiastically did the same. There were a few laughs at Aki's expense.

"We are missing a member, but she's busy running her family inn." Chie said.

"That's alright, we're missing two of our members."

"Wait. Inn. The Amagi inn?" Fuuka asked.

"Yea" Teddie said swinging from Aki's toned arm.

_"I guess I have to give her an extention on her paper. It also explains the energy I feel from her, the same arcana as mine." Fuuka thought._

A boy in a Gekkoukan uniform approached Souji. To Chie the duds looked familiar.

"You look like the leader. Is there anyone in your team of the Justice arcana?"

Souji nodded.

"My cousin is but I hope she never gets a persona. I wouldn't want her to get hurt again." He said almost inaudible on again.

Ken was confused. _How could she be of the justice arcana if she lacks a persona?_

Ken however heard. He titled his head to the side and asked.

"I would need to go to the beginning, back when I moved into Inaba 2010." He said sitting down.

Everyone else did as well.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews thus far, please send more, either something about the story or to ask questions.**


	9. Altered Inaba

_**A.N: Italics = summarization. Everything is mentioned "off screen"**_

_**Warning the following has been altered to make sense to the story. The funny events like the King's Game will be brought up later.**_

_**1/5- I edited this chapter again along with the previous ones!**_

* * *

**Dei, Things are confusing so I will have a summary explanation in chapter 12 or so. Hopefully it is written funny enough. **_Hint. Hint._

**Tr3s- NO. JUST. NO. That's something the fans came up with. In P3 Portable or FES, choosing your gender at the start of the story it mentions that the protagonist stayed with their uncle and aunt before transferring to Gekkoukan. The chairman transferred the protagonist in since they have the potential. In this story the girl is the daughter of the relatives you stay with and since she lacked the potential she didn't go. Meaning she won't be appearing in this story unless I want her to.**

**As for the whole being whose brother Minato is, go to TV TROPES WMG page of Persona 3.**

**Also thanks for pointing out that chapter 7 was confusing to read, its been edited. TWICE NOW.**

-Stretches and sounds like IGOR MASTER OF ANSWERING QUESTIONS WITHOUT REALLY ANSWERING THEM-

**Wana- I get the feeling that you didn't read the previous chapters and went straight for that Shinjiro is in so far. I don't want to point out the obvious to the reader since it takes away epiphanys and their own thoughts on things but if I need to point it out then so be it. -sigh-**

**As for why he is alive. In chapter 2 or so I typed that history has been altered. GO. READ. IT. NOW.**

**About Yukiko. Think of it this way a person gets bored being stuck in one place for too long, they want to leave** **every once in while to not get bored with their current settings. When the changes in the small town happen she hopes that it will bring in something to make her want to stay or make life more exciting. Now since she is over worked, stressed and bored at the inn she wants to leave. Her future depends on the inn, if that goes away what else will she have? **

**Again I don't think you read chapter 6 or maybe my wording of things is off. If so, apologies. As for AIGIS inheriting the power no he isn't mad about that. Hes mad BECAUSE HE CAN NO LONGER PROTECT HUMANITY AND HIS SACRIFICE WAS WASTED. SINCE IT IS NOW WASTED HE CAN'T RETURN TO THE LIFE HE ONCE HAD AND HAS TO START OVER AGAIN LIKE BEFORE whenever he moved schools (like Souji).**

_**To be honest Souji can be paired with anyone...Yukiko is too busy to have a relationship. Chie has the boxer. I don't really know his social link people as well since I never played the game. Rise was the default option and since she has fun with her career and the only threat is a fanboy/girl whereas Naoto can die it can be a straining one for her. So Rise was the option to go. PLUS UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE I WANTED HER TO NOT BE Souji fanatic because it means she has no depth other than being a shallow love interest. This will be brought up later.**_

**As for the reaction hes more of a "set up a false image" type of guy so that no one can hurt the real him. I will explain that later.**

Yukari, I. Hate. Her. **Chapter 7 should explain her absence for now but she will be brought in sooner or later.**

**Junpei playing baseball. Nope I think in-game he talks about the sport and a team but I based in on his battle stance. Plus he says "home-run" on a critical. **

**Also thanks, Chidori is art oriented or bookish so something small for her will do. It's not part of the story but because of the fact that she is an author and loves books she inherits the book store from the old couple Minato social linked with.**

**Minato's gf? **

**All of them but it was for power and to stop the shadows and help humanity so its justified to help souls but morality no. **

**In real life though I had a friend who loved this girl at first but it later turned out she was abusive and he wanted to break up with her but she wouldn't have that and hurt him more. He fell in love with another girl and before he could date her he died in an car crash. Point is that life is short and not many relationships are stable so I think its ok to cheat given the proper context.**

I prefer Aigis/Minato though.

**Yeah young love and all that but he confided in her the most. It wasn't for his ego or anything its just that they were the easiest to write about and I wanted it to be someone on the team who didn't have issues. **

**Thanks for the review, dude! HOLY...that was well written for English! Hope I was more informative than a asshole in this review! You take care as well! :)**

* * *

_During my second stay in the small town, my uncle brought home his partner from the police office home and introduced him to us. His name is Tohru Adachi. He warned me about a murderer on the loose and to be safe walking to school, the first victim was an announcer related to this politician Namatame._

_On the way I got lost and this florist told me how to get to school. she ranted about how newcomers always come to her because she knew the town the best. I shook hands with her and headed off to school to find Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko in my class._

_They introduced me to the town and showed me various placed. We ended up hanging out at Junes and I heard a voice in my head. It was my persona and it told me to put my hand into a nearby tv. I did so and Yosuke and Chie tried to pull me out of it and fell in instead. We met-_

**"Me!"** Teddie said boucing on the couch.

_On the turned out I heard the voice because of my power awakening through the handshake._

_From there Ted asked us if we were throwing people into the TV. _

_We were confused and asked him about it and he said that people thrown in were killed by shadows. _

_We were shocked and tried to escape but he led us to this creepy room. We saw a poster of a dead body and it had turned out to be the victim Adachi told me about._

_**Mitsuru was about to ask about the shadows but Minato taught her that listening is vital to communication and let them continue.**_

_Teddie let us go after an interrogation because he thought we were murdering people and throwing people into the TV._

"That night I had a dream and fought my shadow." He lied. the other raised an eyebrow, they had never heard of this **before except Rise**.

_"The next day there was another victim and it was Yosuke's fellow employee and a classmate of ours."_

**S.E.E.S winced**_**. A child died. **_**Aki and Shinji frowned Chie knew why**_**.**_

_Yosuke and I entered the TV, since in that room we saw the poster of the first victim. We then saw the second one of his employee. We knew the cops weren't going to believe us-_

**Ken looked at Mitsuru but she was listening intently to Souji.**

_and tried to find some evidence of her murder but didn't find anything but Yosuke's shadow._

**Mitsuru was about to ask and Aigis explained that Shadows and Personas were the same. If a person could have a persona, then they could have a shadow, just like the Lost victims.**

"The shadow was Yosuke but had yellow eyes and a black aura." Teddie said shivering.

**S.E.E.S. remembered the shadow Minato they fought and were wide-eyed. It meant he could have been alive back then! Junpei didn't pick up on this.**

_After Yosuke yelled **"YOUR. NOT. ME."** the shadow turned into a manifestation of his issues and I had to fight it with Teddie providing backup._

_"Disco for music or dancing, ninjas, because of his love for cheesy movies and __**frogs because like me, he had to move from place to place because of his parents jobs..." **_**Souji thought.**

_I beat it and Yosuke accepted it and it turned into his persona. _

_After getting out, we returned home tired and when I got home I saw a commerical of Yukiko. _

_The day it played she appeared on this thing called the Mightnight Channel. _

_She had a stalker after seeing her on tv. Surprisingly the stalker tried to prevent her kidnapping but was knocked out and didn't know anything after when we interrogated him later. _

_We entered the Midnight Channel again and were inside Yukiko's dungeon. In the middle of the dungeon, Chie's shadow appeared and we beat it and Chie got a persona. _

_After we rested we saved Yukiko from her shadow. She too got a persona after accepting it. _

**Mitsuru remembered the abyss of time. Her were FORCED to get their personas, but their team got theirs by facing it.**

_Kanji was the next on TV and we did the same thing for: him, Rise after she moved in and Naoto. _

"Ted's shadow appeared at the same time as Rise's. It was a brutal battle since we were tired." Kanji said.

"W-wait. A shadow had a shadow?" Mitsuru said aloud stammering.

"He developed the ego for it after hanging out with us so much." Kanji answered.

"Naoto's appeared after she purposely got kidnapped, so she could solve the case by herself." Rise said.

"Yes, a dumb move on my part but I wanted stop the murders." She said looking away from everyone.

_After Naoto, Yukiko's stalker reappeared. _

_He killed our mean home teacher just because he was being rude towards Yukiko. _

_He also confessed to killing the other 2 victims. He fought us in a duel for Yukiko in the TV and Souji beat him in battle. It was easy because he didn't have a persona since he rejected his. _

_After beating him, we turned him into the police and celebrated but then another victim appeared on the Midnight Channel._

"**My cousin**." Souji said to Ken while he clenched his fist.

Aki was about to make an outburst but Chie just held his hand and patted it while nodding no.

_She was kidnapped from her home because my uncle thought I was a suspect in the killings. _

_She was home alone and Namatame, a ex-politician now a delivery man, took her and threw her into a TV. _

_We followed after them in his TV because he parked his car not far from the house. We found him and he merged with his shadow. _

_We fought him and beat him tooth and nail and saved Nanako but she was hurt from the truama of being kidnapped. _

_We let her heal in the hospital after interrogating Namatame. He told us that he wanted to save those who were thrown in meaning he wasn't the murderer because he never met the second victim and the way he was "saving people" couldn't have done it because of his alibi. _

_We thought about who it was for a while and came to the conclusion it was Adachi since he was giving us false leads and said too much before shutting up. He also arrested others without evidence simply because he thought they were the murderer._

_We confronted him at the hospital where my cousin was staying at and he ran for it. _

_We chased him down to an empty ward with a big screen and he fused with his shadow enough to become a persona himself. _

**The other group was at a loss for words. How could that be?**

_He created the fog because humans needed to be enlightened._

**Aigis said enlightened quietly to herself remembering Igor's words.**

_People saw each other because of what they wanted to see, not because they got to know their TRUE SELF. People have gone off the path of enlightenment and were going to turn into shadows as of a result of the florist's experiment._

"He fought us and we beat him and he told us that humans will summon him once more should they turn away from enlightment." Rise said.

_We beat him and he lifted the fog. _

_We asked him about who started everything but claimed not to know. Eventually we thought about it and I remembered that no one had seen that white haired figure at the floral shop. On a rainy day I found her and she turned out to be Inazami, she had done this trial because humans were OK with deception. We argued with her that humanity shouldn't be toyed with like this and we beat her in a fight. _

**"She vanished and that's the end of our story." Yosuke said coming into the room. An hour had passed.**

_The voice, the headphones, the calm way he said the sentence. Everyone in S.E.E.S looked at each other confused and with mixed emotions._

"M-minato?" Junpei asked.

"_**Ryoji...**_" Aigis thought.

**"Who?" **Yosuke replied.

"You keep mentioning him. Who is he?" Rise asked.

"He...He **was** our leader, our friend, our savior." Aigis started.

The Investigation team were confused.

* * *

**A.N: There, alternative history part 1. **


	10. Altered Iwotodai

"_**Savoir?" Naoto thought skeptical but this is what she wanted to hear, something, anything about her older brother whom disappeared.**_

_**It had been about 4 years ago when she asked her grandfather if there were other relatives of hers whom lived when she was younger before the car crash. Her grandfather mentioned she had an older brother, Minato, but he perished in the crash as well. He showed her a photo of him and she looked silently at him. She traced out his self and held the tiny photo in hand. She sank into the armchair in front of her grandfather. He looked at the window. It rained.**_

_**In 1998 I was the last model of specialized androids created to combat shadows. I was built to look like a human so that I could use a persona.**_

_**During that time I had learned that there were 12 shadows CREATED who were the conscious of street orphans who were experimented on by the Kojiro company.**_

**Akihiko and Shinjiro had hardened faces. Ken frowned. Fuuka looked at the floor. Mitsuru was unphased, she could feel their gaze upon her. **

_**It turned out that there were more children who were subjected to this treatment merely for power abot 100. Before the scientists discovered the existence of Shadows, the were trying to find a way to create time travel.**_

Naoto and Yosuke perked up at this mention.

_**Of those 100, only 3 survived.**_

**No description of words could capture the horror on their faces when they heard of this. **

_**They later became our nemisis, STREGA.**_

_**In 1999, the 12 special shadows were forced to merge into one shadow by the orders of our missing member's father, Mr. Takeba.**_

_**During the process, the chairman of the board and myself had been busy with other duties, namely making sure I wouldn't get destroyed like my android sisters. **_

_**When we returned, an explosion occurred, the shadows were in the process of merging but escaped by force and the lab had been destroyed. Mr. Takeba left a message behind while I was sent out to hunt down the escaped shadow.**_

_**In my pursuit, the chairman took the message left behind and made 2 copies. One to show to Mitsuru's grandfather and the other to use for his own nefarious purposes.**_

_**I had tracked Death down at the same time our chairman found the tape, Takeba left behind. Our battle happened at midnight, when the dark hour was first born. The explosion from the lab resulted in a tower called "Tartarus" the dark hour and people turning into coffins while sleeping along with apathy syndrome. **_

_**I tracked down the shadow who was incomplete, Death, the 13th shadow and fought him. At the time since I didn't have a reason to fight and it being not having its full strength, we fought to a standstill.**_

_**During my finishing blow, it fled for a bridge. The Moonlight bridge. **_

**Naoto knew **what was coming next, but the tears were already there. Aigis and Souji noticed as she pretended to be cold and wipe some sweat from her eyes.

_**While trying to finish it, I accidentally killed some bystanders who drove by, namely Minato's parents.**_

"No way..." Kanji said fearfully.

_**The boy then said something that made me regret what I did.**_

_**He wanted to help kill the monster that killed his parents.**_

_**I didn't have the heart to tell him that it **could** have been me.**_

Naoto sank further into the couch.

**Minato used himself as bait and when he was near it, I used what energy I had left and sealed Death within at his request.**

Aigis noted the irony, Minato sealed the wrong monster for a petty but justified reason for 10 years and accidentally raised it and at the end of his young life, he voluntarily sealed it for a noble one.

**Aigis shed tears while apologizing. **

"Fearing for him I took him to a local hospital. Upon arriving I didn't want to be separated from him, I wanted to protect him and be by his side." She held a hand to her chest and looked away, pained.

**From the time my power let me stay awake to the time the chairman took me away for fixing I had gained a reason for having a persona, sadly I would forget for another 9 years.**

**Mitsuru took over.**

Mentally Rise awed at the crying robot. She took out a hanker-chief and wiped away her tears. She was surprised that they were real.

Fuuka hugged Aigis and she thanked them.

Naoto on the other end felt like Death had taken a hold of her. She shifted as far as she could into the couch to disappeared and Kanji asked her if she was alright. She only nodded and he looked worried. He knew something was up but he knew her, stubborn, he sighed with defeat.

_**Minato trasnferred to Gekoukan-**_

"**WE. WENT. THERE.**" Chie said pointing to Ken. More specifically his clothing.

The others were surprised.

"We went there for a exchange program." Rise said quickly.

Junpei whistled.

"We just missed you, we ended up staying at the Amagi Inn."

"Wait. You could summon personas in the real world?" Teddie asked.

Akihiko nodded. He put a gun to his head with his free hand without flinching and Chie tried hitting it away with her other hand. Kanji yelled at him but stopped when the sound of glass shattered and **Caeser** emerged. It vanished after a few seconds and there was silence.

Teddie got up and took the gun from Akihiko. He put it to his head. Mitsuru was curious. Rise looked from behind her hands on her face.

"**BEARSONA**"

Everyone **except** Aigis groaned.

He was like an innocent combination of the chairman and Ryoji she thought.

Glass shattered and Kamui emerged with a missile launcher. It disappeared after a few seconds.

Everyone evoked except for the wild cards. They were amazed to find that some had the same name personas but Aigis and Souji didn't want to evoke. Atlus vanished before Shinjiro and he looked at the other two asking if they were going to stop with the staring contest.

"Are your persona based on the arcana?" Souji asked looking at Fuuka.

"We have the Fool, Magician, Lovers is working, Strength is sick, Heirophant, Empress, Emperor and Priestess and Justice. Aigis used to be of the Aeon arcana." Fuuka informed.

"We have the Magician, Lovers, Priestess is missing, Emperor, Star, Chariot, Fortune and of course our Fool." Rise stated.

"For us we need to imitate a stressful situation for our psyche so that the persona comes out." Misturu informed him."For us we need to imitate a stressful situation for our psyche so that the persona comes out." Misturu informed them.

Shinjiro continued from where Mitsuru left off.

"_**The first shadow they fought was the Magician. Followed by the Lovers. Then the Priestess. I joined sometime after that, about the 6th Arcana shadow in."**_

"_**What was interesting was that they all had a personality. For example, Justice fought us one on one. Fortune gambled with us in battle. The priestess used barriers in a church to fight. The lovers were a dancing duo in a love hotel. It probably was because they were all a part of Nyx/Death."**_

Teddie was impressed but sad that they could have lived and things could have been peaceful in the human world but he thought it out and it was best they were put to rest instead of being tortured with living as hostile remnants of what was once a human child.

"It could also do with the fact that they were once part of a child." Naoto said coldly.

"T-that...might be true." Mitsuru said holding one of her arms and looking away.

"So you beat them and got more members along the way?" Kanji asked.

"_**Yeah, Junpei joined us about a week after Minato evoked. About 2 months later we rescued Fuuka from Tartarus after being stuck in there by accident, then Shinjiro rejoined the team to help rescue Fuuka. Ken did as well before out beach trip, Aigis did DURING that trip and Koromaru, our dog, defeated a shadow on his own."**_

"You had a dog as a user?" Kanji doubted.

"You have a shadow bear mascot?" Shinjiro retorted.

"Fair enough. Where is he?" Kanji asked looking around.

"He is sick...we didn't know at the time but we were at the beach when it happened. The old dog was tired so we left him with Mitsuru at her mansion." Junpei said while rubbing his forehead looking guilty.

"He was fed the polluted water. Since then his strength has been slowly leaving him."

_**In July we met with a STREGA. It turned out there more children experimented upon and they were the only 3 who survived. They wanted the dark hour to remain because they were assassins who used Persona for their dirty work. We beat them and they weren't heard from for a while, until October when Ken confronted Shinji about a personal issue.**_

"_**By November we beat all 12 shadows and things were looking up. The number of people with Apathy Syndrome were reducing and we would all no longer have to deal with the dark hour." **_

"_**It turns out that our chairman had been lying to us this entire time and that by defeating the 12 shadows we had reunited the appraiser of Nyx. We were used like that Namatame guy. Minato had to battle him to death with persona because the chairman lied about NOT having a persona. Similar to Strega he took a drug to have a persona and since he was used to experiencing the dark hour he was able to use it well it was Beelzebub. We disposed of his body, after an intense fight, and lied about him dying in a accident somewhere FAR from Japan where he was taking a nice vacation."**_

"_**One day at school another transfer student by the name of Ryoji appeared. He had black spiky hair and a distinct yellow scarf. At first he hit on me similar to how you did Teddie. I told him that he was dangerous but he thought I was joking. He was like Junpei but bolder. He would hit on every girl he saw. They even hung out together and for some reason he made Minato happy to be around, I guess the stress of fighting persona got to him and he needed a new friend to be around..."**_

"**Wait...Why can't I remember him?**"Junpei asked wide eyed.

"I will get to that." Aigis replied.

"_**For a time he was a part of our group, he hung out with most of us, but not in S.E.E.S. One night however I had followed him the Moonlight bridge."**_

"Where you first fought Death." Naoto stated fist clenched.

"Yes. I reminded him that he was death."

"**Why **would you do that?" Yosuke asked with shock and disbelief.

"**At the time my programming overrode my personalty because of the chairman and was still being fixed." **

The other group looked down.

"If I had not done that then maybe...things would be _different_."

"Aigis..." Mitsuru said painfully.

"_**During the rematch Ryoji broke me physically, mentally I did that to myself because I couldn't stop him. The others rescued me and Ryoji told us that he was the 13th shadow, the one that shouldn't have existed. He was crying that he didn't want to bring about the end of the world but had to since he was born for that purpose. He said that he was a beacon for Nyx, the moment he was aware Nyx would awaken and try to deliver death upon humans simply because of people like Strega asking for it."**_

"**_Yet we were so alike...both not supposed to be living, both of unnatural birth, both escaped from the lab, both knew Minato...We were drawn to him because it was all my fault._"**

"Does Chidori **know** about any of this?" Chie asked Junpei in a whisper.

"Its best if she **didn't**. She was in pain before when she was a part of their group." Junpei replied rubbing his scalp now.

"Without Takaya around, Jin went online and started a cult about Nyx."

"What did happen to that Jesus looking guy?" Junpei asked.

Aki, Shinji and Ken looked at each other and didn't say a word. Fuuka knew the truth as well.

"**We don't know**." Aki lied.

"His cult gained persona users and we had to deal with them. Some died but most became the lost out of fear of using the power and becoming crazy after evoking unnaturally or without reason."

"_**Since Minato raised Ryoji as his imaginary friend Pharos, he gave us a choice, if he killed him we would lose our memories but death would be given swiftly. If we choose not to kill him he would give us a fighting chance but he said It was pointless to try to fight since death is a natural cycle. We choose to fight and before the first day of 2010 at midnight we fought for life." **_

"_**We had been tricked however when Ryoji cast a spell during the battle and made everything around us in the form of a dream. We all got along with our parents, we were happy and the most saddening of all we didn't know each other..."**_ Aigis said looking at the floor upon the word parents.

"_**We beat him and we tried convincing him that if we were to help mankind to not want death then the Fall wouldn't have to happen. Ryoji said that as long as humans existed then we would subconsciously want death. He was right because again some find death a comfort and fled into the moon."**_

"Ok wait. This is starting to sound like **Gurren Lagann**." Yosuke said while putting up hands and shaking them.

"I know it sounds crazy but your story is just as crazy." Mitsuru countered.

Yosuke put up a finger opened his mouth, stroked his chin while looking down and agreed.

"_**Minato alone though continued the fight while the rest of us were immobilized, probably because he was a part of Death for 10 years and performed the miracle. He sealed his life essence to save us all and the cost of his life."**_

Naoto mouth was open to try to find something, anything to say but it was expressed by her shedding a single tear. The others were horrified.

"_**Somehow he was able to live for 3 more months after and finally died upon our graduation day. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him but he died in his sleep."**_ Akihiko finished.

"_**The day before his next birthday, April 1**__**st**__**, we were trapped in an infinite loop that existed beneath the dorm we stayed in. Since the dark hour no longer existed we no longer needed our evokers. With the exception of myself and Koromaru we gave up a part of ourselves."**_ Aigis informed.

_**Shortly after at midnight the date of March 31st repeated itself. It was odd because people could enter the dorm but no one could leave. Emerging from the hidden basement of our dorm emerged a robot similar to myself. It should have been impossible since I was the last model of my kind made. She attacked us and after she used her Orgia mode she passed out as did I when my persona changed to-**_

"**Orpheus"** Souji stated. Aigis nodded.

_**I passed out as well. When I awoke doors had appeared in the basement. The basement transformed into a desert. We followed a shadow with yellow eyes into a door."**_

"**Wait**...A shadow appeared there that looked human?" Teddie asked jumping up and down.

Aigis nodded.

"I was born in the TV world where shadows come from!"

Mitsuru would have to look into that.

"We followed him through 7 doors. The doors each had a reason for us awakening to our Persona. You know of Shinji's and Minato's. Fuuka evoked in front of us the night we rescued her." Aki said.

"**After viewing the last door we figured out that the reason why the day was looping was because we didn't want to say goodbye. In my case I couldn't protect him and was broken as a result of it." Aigis said remembering the dream in which he walked away and she could never catch up to him.**

Aigis looked down and Naoto put her hands in her pockets. Teddie would have given her a hug but it was in the past.

"**We had to face his shadow.**"

"He didn't go through a TV before he died?" Chie asked.

"It's possible but given his busy schedule we couldn't keep track of him."

"We watched him die for a second time this time it was more terrifying because we killed him."

Everyone was silent but Naoto who wanted to yell or scream but she just sniffed up what was coming out of her nose.

"Then we were presented with a choice. With the keys we were given it was possible to save him. The original reason as to why everything happened had to do with time travel and our regrets. We were able to travel back to save him but everyone had arguments about it."

"_**Shinji, Aki and I wanted the past to stay the way it was. Fuuka couldn't fight and sided with Aigis about her indecision. Yukari loved him as much as Aigis and wanted to save him, Mitsuru owed Yukari for helping her with her personal problems after her father's death. That left Junpei who had matured and was acting as rational as the other guys with Koro-chan."**_

"Guys if we had something similar to what happened to us would we save Souji senpai?" Kanji asked looking around.

Yosuke and Rise said yes. Naoto rationed that the dead should stay dead if they have done something noble, Kanji agreed while looking at the bullet necklace he wore. Teddie and Chie couldn't decide, they had never experienced a loss other than the dog Yukiko found.

_**After fighting and getting the keys we viewed the miracle he performed and it turned out that Nyx wasn't the reason he did what he did.**_

"Otherwise death wouldn't be possible." Yosuke thought thinking of Saki.

**Erebus was the collection of human hate and despair. It is because of that thing that Nyx tried to kill everyone. We beat it but we knew it would come back someday so we made a vow, to help him by helping man kind not want death and to be happy. **

There was silence in the room. Mitsuru said that the dinner she made for them would get cold and they all slowly left the room except Souji who told them he would check up on Naoto.

* * *

**A.N: What a pain to edit. 11 pages and the longest chapter. Why didn't I split it into two chapters?**


	11. Preparation

**A.N: This chapter is short so that we have a summary/breather for next chapter since I seem to be confusing the readers. Or at least no one else is telling me.**

* * *

The rest of Souji's team were fine but they asked about Naoto, he lied to them. Mitsuru did the same and didn't ask the boys about Takaya, she knew as well. The only ones who didn't know the truth were Minato, Koromaru, Yukari and Junpei. Although she suspected that Minato might know, he was a clever yet subtle person.

Everyone got equipped with gear and went to Junes. When they were outside it was dark. The limo appeared again and Kurosawa told them to get in. They drove to Junes in Inaba and from there Yosuke opened the door. They entered the electronic department and found the big TV. Since it was closing time, no one was around and the security cameras hadn't been working because Yosuke disabled them before the others entered.

"_I am going to get into SOoooooo much trouble."_ Yosuke thought leading everyone to the electronics section.

"If I buy it and move it to my house will it change the location we come from?" Mitsuru asked while inspecting the old TV.

"Good question. **It's the safest here **because any where else we could end up somewhere else, say a different dungeon. It would be convenient to buy it and move it though..."

"I assume everyone is prepared?" She asked know there was no point in asking for an answer.

Everyone nodded. Mitsuru tried putting her hand through but wasn't able to. Teddie put his hand through and offered his to her. She grabbed his hand and_ e_veryone else grabbed a partner and entered the TV together.

* * *

**A.N: I will upload the summary later and then we will face the first shadow of the S.E.E.S group! Guess who it is and thanks for reviewing/subscribing to thist fic!**


	12. Diamond

**A.N: Sweet another subscriber! I forgot to add the dinner scene last chapter, I'll tweak it and add later to a different chapter. For music choice I suggest "I'll Face Myself" or "Mass Destruction" or cheerful organ music like you hear in an actual baseball game.**

* * *

They had discussed at dinner with the absence of Naoto and Souji that the plan was to enter the TV world to see if the miasma came from there.

* * *

**When they first landed it had changed from it's peaceful lake view to a baseball field with a purple haze in the sky.**

A ball flew by Junpei's face it grazed his hat.

**"BATTER UP!"**

**He saw himself at home with a bat but this one had yellow eyes.** He gulped. It had been the same as the abyss of time! He knew he was in for some deep shi-

Another ball.

"Look I get it. You're me." He said slowly approaching his shadow.

"Not good enough!" It sneered.

"No, we're going to play a game! During the midnight hour you and Akihiko thought of it as a game, a way to play hero. If the hero wants to fight he has to play the part!" He grinned.

**"Pick your teammates and let's play ball!"**

"Whadya mean?" Junpei asked the double pissed.

Kanji noticed that they talked in a similar way.

The shadow grinned and a team full of Junpei's appeared. Shinji got pissed, he DID NOT want to deal with a room full of Junpei's, no matter how mature he had grown.

"If you don't play, I won't fight." the shadow taunted.

"That guy is annoying!" Junpei said pointing. The others didn't say anything but nodded.

* * *

Junpei choose his team, mostly the men, Chie and Aigis.

Fuuka, Mitsuru and Rise cheered them on from the stands.

* * *

**Teddie was first to bat.**

"What do I do?" He asked looking at the bats in his hands before holding it from the blunt end handle out.

"Hit the ball then run home!" Yosuke yelled from the line-up.

Junpei threw a curve ball but Teddie followed it and summoned a TV.

"What are you doing?" Yosuke shouted.

"I'm going home!" He said one hand into the TV.

"**No run to the white thing in the sand!" **Kanji yelled.

Teddie started running while two Junpei's collided heads trying to catch the ball at the same time.

He made it to first.

Naoto was next.

She let the ball hit the bat lightly and ran to 1st, while telling Teddie to go to the next base. He did so and she made it.

Yosuke went up. He missed the first time but on the second swing, he it into the open field. Teddie scored a point as did Naoto. Yosuke stayed at third.

Junpei was up. He got into position and he had a smile on his face. _"No problem."_

"**You have fear**. Fear that your wife will leave you if she ever remembers her past. Or what if you get injured and can't play ball for top yen or if she gets injured and can no longer draw." The pitcher taunted.

He missed.

"I know your fears, your issues. You were always jealous of Minato."

**Strike two!**

"He always did better than you at almost everything. He taught you how to use a sword when you used it as a baseball bat."

Yosuke almost laughed.

**OUT!** The Junpei behind him yelled. He went back to his seat furious.

* * *

S.E.E.S. was shaken, to have your inner thoughts revealed like someone reading your dairy, the one most frightened was Mitsuru.

"**T-this** is what they do..." Mitsuru said wide eyed.

Rise gave her a weak smile. "We all dealt with ours."

Souji went up. He was more of a basketball guy.

He struck at as well.

Yosuke was surprised. He knew Souji wasn't perfect but to see this...He nodded and was itching to score.

Kanji went up and brought a bleacher with him. He hit the ball outta the park and they scored twice. Shinjiro was next he dropped the bat and braced himself. He hit it with his fist into the pitcher. He smirked and scored another run.

Ken went up and missed the first time. The second he hit but it was caught.

The teams switched positions.

* * *

Aigis was up to pitch. Junpei was on third, Ken as usher, Akihiko at second, Shinjiro at home, the others in the outer-field.

Aigis threw the ball and her arm came out and rocketed with the ball still holding it. The arm punched the Junpei who swung and missed and the hand threw the ball to Ken. The shadow protested but instead set the bat on fire. He hit the ball into outer-field. Chie summoned her persona to put the fire out and it did so. She caught it after as it fell downward.

Aigis pitched a normal this time and the second shadow hit it. The shadow ran towards Shinji who was going to tackle it but it traveled under him turning into a blob.

The third hit the ball and on his way to home he jumped over Shinji and landed with a "Ta-da!"

The fourth hit it and Shinjiro got him out but the other two were on third and second. The one on third talked to the real Junpei.

"You hated it when others laughed at you. Thought you were a joke they only took you seriously after she died for you. Pathetic. A man who can't defend the woman he lov-

The shadow got punched.

"You're. Not. Me."

"What was that?" the shadow asked with a grin.

"**YOUR. NOT. ME."**

The shadow grew 4 times is size as Junpei fainted.

Fuuka evoked and Rise summoned.

"Its weakness is wind!"

Aigis summoned her persona naturally.

**Mitsuru tried the same, she put the gun to her head but nothing came out**.

Aigis saw this and cast the best Garu spell she had. It hit and the shadow was down. Everyone but the scanners attacked at once. **The shadow had gone down easily like how the Magician shadow did, in a curb-stomp battle.**

Junpei awoke and saw his shadow returning to normal size. He took off his hat and squeezed it.

"Fine. I am scared, I have doubt that I can't support her myself should something happen to me. I love what we have now, no pain of persona or cults trying to get to her. I know she asks and I lie to her about not knowing but I do it to protect her and because of love. You're me, the good, the bad, the truth, the doubt, everything. I just got pissed because I can get riled up easy like what you said about Minato."

The shadow smiled and turned into a card: **Surtr**.

"Huh?"

**THOU ART I...I AM THOU. THOU CAN PITCH COMETS TO FIGHT FOR WHAT ONE HAS FOUND.**

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Junpei said getting up and letting the card in his hand appear. It emitted a glow and it felt warm.

"I always resented him but when he died...It went away. I'm a terrible friend. I've taught kids how to play baseball and even coached a team for a year but it's not enough like what he had done for all us. Friends and strangers alike."

He collapsed again as the card vanished.


	13. Shadows 1

**"**I'm Teddie!"

"I'm Ryoji!"

"This is THE **SHADOW CORNER!**"

"So my handsome friend tell us why we are here?" Teddie asked.

"Well..." Ryoji points to the corner, "**That kind fellow who is bound and gagged in the corner has decided to take a break from writing and let us handle the story!"**

**"Cool!"**

"We have to agree to his terms first...We have to summarize the events so far!"

"Ok so Yosuke's parents want me to learn about the outside world so we went into the city!"

"Ai-chan stalked you for a good hour to observe you."

"I'm a lucky guy! After she ran away and I had to work but after a month I met her in person and we talked about shadows and personas! She even wore a dress just to see me! What a blessed sight..." He said drolling and holding his hands on his cheeks while blushing.

"Lucky...If she saw me I would be **blessed** with **bullets**." He said putting a hand to his chest and looking downward.

The guy in the corner made muffled sounds.

"I so do not deserve them!" Ryoji yelled before a grin appeared on his face. He took a feather from Teddie's bear suit and approached the bound figure.

**Teddie talked over the screams and plea of help and laughter.**

"That Ryoji willing to play with strangers...he is such a nice guy!" Teddie thought.

"So inbetween those years we talked on and off about stuff and I got closet to Ai-chan! Then one day this weird posion filled the waters of Japan and we called our teams together to find out what was happening. At least this bonding will let me see her in person!"

"We shared our stories about how we got our personas because both teams were curious about the other. We then entered the TV to see if there were any clues to this posion and played baseball. I learned where home is and we beat the shadow!"

Ryoji returned delighted.

"Ah you must be talking about Junpei. He was a friend on mine in 2009."

"Yeah, I like him, he knows what to say to Rise to make her friendly instead of her chasing me with a heated frying pan after I _honestly_ say something! Lucky guy!"

Ryoji laughed.

"Teddie?" Aigis yelled from the side.

Ryoji froze.

"Teddie, where are you?"

"You owe me...Let me meet Rise sometime Ted!" Ryoji said before fleeing.

"Teddie what are you doing?"

"Telling people whats up." Teddie said pointing to the TV.

"We just beat the shadow we should rest."

Teddie was the last to leave before they ended up back in Junes.

* * *

**N.A: Translated from mmhps and grumbles. So that's the summary chapter, pretty short, hope you enjoyed, next chapter tomorrow! Can someone untie me.**


	14. Certain

Teddie and Aigis were the last to leave.

They got back and decided to go stay at a nearby home for the night. They had wanted to use the Amagi Inn but it would cause too much commotion that so many well recognized people were together.

Everoyne agreed to stay at Souji's for the night.

Yosuke turned the cameras back on and everyone was outside.

While everyone was entering the limo, Mitsuru pulled Seta aside.

"Does everyone have a shadow to face?"

She knew the answer but if the others saw hers she would be ashamed.

Souji on the other hand didn't know how to answer her question. Everyone had one yeah, but he never faced his. Namatame and Adachi seemed to have merged with theirs. He wasn't sure if he had one or not.

He stared ahead for the longest time, Mitsuru didn't notice and was staring at the limo before she snapped back to his response.

"Everyone in my group faced theirs already." He said carefully.

She nodded.

They got inside.

"I assume we need to face ourselves in order to be of help in there then, huh?" Ken asked.

No one wanted to answer him.

Aigis and Fuuka were the only ones who could summon her's. **Why?**

**

* * *

**

**A.N: So the reason why they are heading to Dojima's is because Souji is visiting again. He has graduated and his looking for a job near Inaba to be close to his friends.**


	15. Homebase

**Elizabeth had met with him in the real world and showered him with affection. She had promised Minato a way back into the Velvet Room to talk to Igor.**

* * *

Ryotaro had waited for his nephew, the only time he had made him worried was during the year Adachi was the-

He saw him coming from a limo and with him were some older people. He recognized Sanada between his partner and Shirogane. He also recognized the baseball player (He had to get his autograph). He saw the chef and remember he was similar to Kanji, making trouble but does good deeds in secret. The others he didn't know off until he was officially introduced.

He was shocked that they wanted to stay at his house for the night.

He could object but considering what happened last time he suspected his nephew, it made things worse. He sighed and let them in. He got out futon's for the guys. The girls could stay in his room with-

"Big bro!" Everyone had been surprised. Ken was pointing with mouth agape.

Nanako punched her bro.

"You haven't visited in a long time, you know!" She huffed.

He winced at the punch, it hurt. Waaaaait. _**It hurt? **_

She then introduced herself to everyone else (except Ken and Akihiko, since Chie took her to the gym sometimes) and made tea for them.

Mitsuru was impressed, Shinji and Aigis smiled, Aki bowed in thanks, Fuuka commented on how cute she was while Ken was still in his "Objection!" position.

Dojima asked one question.

"It has to do with persona again huh? The miasma in the water?"

Souji nodded.

Dojima sighed.

"I wish to talk to Sanada and Satonaka, other than that, the rest of you please feel free to make yourselves comfortable." He said wincing with resignation and then staring at the two cops with a glare.

"If you don't stop you're face will stay that way forever." Nanako teased Ken.

"So you're the cousin of the wild card." He said under his breath.

"Yup. Everyone doesn't want me to have a persona, saying I'll get hurt but I can take care of myself!" She punched the air and was an inch from Ken, he winced.

From a distance everyone else chuckled at the scene. Shinji was glad Ken found someone his age to be around. Rise noticed Junpei was down. She glanced through a window and decided to talk to him.

* * *

Junpei was, hunched on the porch, outside he held his phone in his hands. The display showed Chidori's number. He had lied about training overnight. He mulled over about what his shadow told him.

Rise walked up to him quietly.

"Hey!"

Junpei turned.

"Hey..."

"You know, I became an idol because I wanted to stop being bullied."

Junpei looked at her wide-eyed.

"But you're so...cute!" He almost yelled while using wild hand gestures.

She giggled.

"Other girls picked on me because I was small. I wanted to be special so that someone would listen to me."

"After I found Souji though, he didn't see me as Risette like everyone else did. No he saw me for me. He did the same with Teddie when we figured out he was a shadow."

"_Minato could to."_

"The point is that while everyone wants to be special or normal, everyone just wants to understand themselves or have others understand each other. I know you're happy with your life now but think of your wife. If she really wanted to know the truth, you should give her the option."

Junpei perked up.

"It isn't healthy to keep things a secret." She winked.

He stood up.

"I gotta get home and let her know. Even if she's mad. I have to let her know."

"I wouldn't go just yet, you're still drained, go tomorrow instead of going into the TV world with us."

He agreed and thanked her with a hug and a smile.

* * *

**A.N: Part 1 of the Dojima Housing Bond.**


	16. Bonding 1

**A.N: Merry Holiday! Now for some Review Questions!**

**Wana, thanks for the review! To be honest I didn't think you would comment again cause I thought I scared you away. _**

**Alright now for questions...**

**Xore, no we will find out later what happened to Minato.**

Dojima looked at the two rookie cops with a scowl while folding his arms. They were in the kitchen while everyone else were outside or in the living room.

"As long as my...polite yet forceful daughter doesn't get involved I will let you use this place as a headquarters, however you both had a lot of paper work to do when I get back!" He wasn't yelling but it was an order.

They both looked at him and shuddered, _paperwork_. They looked at each other and smiled. They nodded and agreed.

Nanako slowly appraoched Shinjiro.

"I heard you cook, like big bro."

He nodded.

"Will you try my cooking?"

He couldn't say no, she was about Ken's age when he joined S.E.E.S. He remembered that the spear user would follow him, he couldn't object whenever he went to buy kitchen ware or cook books. He loved kids, if he could, he would want one himself to teach him or her not to be like him or Ken.

To let a kid be a kid.

He smiled and said he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Aigis examined the jock frost doll Nanako came down with, Nanako saw her staring at it and Aigis looked at her.

"I have this persona."

**Nanako had only seen personas in battle when they tried to rescue her.**

Aigis motioned for her to follow and she followed, Ken did as well. She summoned Jack Frost to show her.

At first she was confused but then she smiled and her eyes lit up.

"I wanna build a snowman, please!"

Aigis smiled.

Dojima saw this from a window and rubbed his temple. He dismissed the two junoir cops and went outside to find it snowing. He had explained to Aigis that she didn't want her daughter exposed to personas or dangers.

"Dojima-san, not all Persona are violent. Fuuka's protects her and let's her find people and items."

Dojima explained about safety and Aigis nodded.

"There was once someone whom I wanted to protect, I understand." She nodded and Jack Frost faded.

Nanako threw a snowball at Ken and got him in the back of the head. Ken retaliated. Aigis helped Nanako shoot snowballs out of her arm.

* * *

"I think that we should have have two teams. Why? Our groups will split in half. One half who knows their way around, the other to get familiar. Also in those teams we need to split up the users so that we can get to know each other." Souji commanded.

"You are useless without a card though." Yosuke said remembering Mitsuru failing to summon her persona.

"Which is why I propose we face our shadows head on." Mitsuru stated.

Souji was surprised by the turn around of her attitude but he guessed that she wanted the miasma gone as much as anyone else.

"Should we get our missing members?" Kanji asked.

"No, if they are busy it's best to not get them involved." Shinjiro said.

"How about you? Aren't you supposed to be handling almost half of Japan's business?" Yosuke asked.

"The water affected most of my employees, as well as the Nanjo group, if anything then I have no need to return to work as of yet. Think of it as a vacation."

"My restaurant uses mostly water for cooking, boiling, cleaning the materials you name it. Until then everything is in bottles so thing's will go downhill for a while. Same with Club Escapade, since the drinks are mostly water the club is just there for dancing and eating and that's mostly at night. So I will be gone in the afternoons."

"I need to return to my job, people need me to sew dresses or dolls or just give them material."

"I haven't been hired to investigate in a while. I can focus on this and my studies."

"Same." Souji said.

The two kids returned.

"We have been given time off but the paperwork and loads we need to take will equally how many day's we have been off, but it will be worth it." Chie said while holding Aki's hand.

"Same here." Yosuke said with his hands behind his back.

"I need to get back to the university. My students need me" Fuuka said.

"I don't have class for a while." Ken shared.

Aigis agreed with Ken.

"Is anyone hungry?" Nanako asked.

"We ate dinner earlier." Teddie said.

"I'll just cook for breakfast everyone then, goodnight!" Nanako said taking Jack Frost with her.

Aigis noted the time and everyone bid their goodbyes to those who had a job to return to. Kanji and Fuuka chatted in the limo.

That night Souji and Rise stayed in Souji's small room. They were cuddling.

"Did you ever think that we would face them again?"

"No. Do you think this time you will face yours?"

"...I hope so." He said wondering where his shadow was.

* * *

So yeah I'm going with a Fire Emblem like feel with this story: Battle, Base, Bond, rinse and repeat.

Wanacoba, Don't be ashamed you were just curious, its cool.

I thought Dojima learned of Personas during the kidnapping incident. Also I thoguht he knew of it during the last day in-game when Souji leaves. During the 7 year gap, sometime after Souji left he tried putting his hand into the tv and couldn't. Nanako's answer is in this chapter.

Well yeah the action could have been longer but honestly when you have...like 16 people against one enemy and all out attack like that is OVERKILL.

I have no comment on the S.E.E.S. members shadows although of those you mentioned the group will be facing them soon.

Again I haven't played any of the Persona games including the other spin offs like Devil Survivor or the original series so sorry don't know who Yuzu is.

Actually I hated Yukari before The Answer. Makes jokes at the worst times, serious about every little thing and doesn't seem to mature even though she fights for her daddy issues. I do like that she helps the others a bit (Mitsuru & Aigis) but other than that I just don't like her, sorry.

If I could change my mind now I would pair Souji with someone else to fit the theme of this story but alas I'll find another way...

Not really, Minato and Yosuke have a lot of similarities. Their color choices are the opposite. Even their precieved attitudes are opposites.

** Thanks, my little brother has been hogging the computer this whole week so when I did I typed as fast as I could. To be honest the Shadow Corner Idea was a throw away idea but I wrote it the same day I uploaded the chapter just to HOPEFULLY CLARIFY the last dozen chapters.**

****** If Mitsuru couldn't summon then they're going to need two personas.**

Evokers were the Chairman's designs and makings. Since Aigis, Fuuka or Mitsuru don't know how to replicate it, no they will not get one but they CAN use them. The second part of your question, it isn't in the cards right now.

** The posion in the water is first mentioned in chapter 7.**

****At the end of this fic there will be unexpected pairings.

**Anytime, just keep reading! Now for the chapter, unless you skipped reading this :p**


	17. Cooking

**A.N: WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS HUMOROUS.**

**Waca, I have seen the TRUE ending. **

**Yea the female protagonist sounds more fitting except for the opposite personalities.**

**As for the other games I don't have the systems, hence the youtube vids.**

**As for the reason I write this story: TV TROPES/FanficRecs/Persona4**

**I want to be in there but I think I need to be recognized by the fandom. **

**Secondary objective: To write the characters that goes against the fandom's personalities for them. (Rise is obsessed, Kanji is simple, Nanako is helpess, etc.)**

**Third: To spread MST theories to those who play the games/watch them but don't connect the dots.**

* * *

The next morning Nanako had gotten up early to make pancakes for everyone. Shinji was also up and added some small things to make the food decorative like syrup on the plate to look eloquent and blueberries, strawberries and black berries he picked from Nanako's garden.

Nanako was impressed that he worked at a high class restaurant as they shared info. He said he was against fast food since it wasn't healthy. She agreed, at school they sold mostly baked goods or bento boxes and this surprised him because his school was rich enough to buy those things but didn't.

A little later while they silently set the table, she told him that she beat up thugs.

He was fearful she would end up like Ken.

She told him that she knew mom wouldn't want her to be hurting and he just stared at her, his eyes wide with concern and his mouth open trying to say something.

"_Why would this kid, who is mature do something so...dangerous? Oh waaaait..."_ He smacked himself, he too did dangerous things after he accidentally killed Ken's mom like take drugs and beat up strangers.

She told him that bugs would fly in if he kept his mouth open.

* * *

Everyone else awoke about an hour later. They couldn't thank the duo enough.

Shinji talked to Dojima while washing the dishes.

"Hey, about your daughter, I talked to her while she made breakfast for everyone. She was like me when I was younger. Nice but has a tough exterior. I get it, you ignore her as a kid and become involved later because of work. The point is that as long as you're not around she will find a way to become independent, making mistakes or not. I don't have the right to teach you parenting but if you care for her safety she must learn that from experience comes wisdom to not repeat events. Also even if she gets hurt I'll be there to stop her myself from things getting to dangerous."

Dojima thought it out for a long time. He was pissed obviously but he couldn't do anything to stop her.

_If Kanji reluctantly was dragged around but this guy wasn't being a pushover _he didn't have a choice did he?

"If anything happens to her, I will end you." He said pointing to his gun.

"Fair enough. Now get to work, I can take care of the house. The least I could do for staying over. Where's the vacuum?" Shinji asked finishing washing the dishes.

Dojima was surprised but didn't want to show it. He left for work pointing to the closet.

* * *

"To make up for this morning, I will make lunch or dinner along with Fuuka when she gets back from her job!" Rise announced.

Junpei was having mixed reactions, he knew Fuuka's cooking wasn't great but often do you get a cook made by a model/idol?

The others groaned the only one looking forward to it was Ted but he was immune. Yosuke was silent and crying throughout the announcement. He envied Kanji for leaving.

It was around 11 am and they decided to head into the TV world to train. Mitsuru bought the TV and moved it into Souji's living room. Since they could enter without it needing to be plugged in Yosuke assembled it with Ken's help.

They had entered in groups of 6, 4 to battle and one to protect Rise. They would rotate every 30 minuets to an hour.

After training for 3 hours straight they returned to the smell of curry.

* * *

Aigis, Chie and Rise were setting up the table when the others came back.

Shinji had seen the meal being prepared and was crying that the ingredients were wasted. He mentally voiced his opinion since he didn't want to deal with pissed off ladies. Besides he was close to dying, why do it now when they needed him?

The boys looked at their meals. Souji pleaded mentally with Rise.

"_You love me right?" He asked grimly._

"_Look forward to this everyday before and after we have kids!" She flashed a grin._

"_I don't want the kids to die..." He said looking down onto the plate mouth quivering._

"_It's not THAT bad." Rise motioned by rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips._

"Wait!" Surpringly it had been Junpei who had shouted.

"We need to fight and we can't do it if we're down." He said nodding.

Everyone agreed, the girls were sad but they needed to get rid of the miasma first, pride and ego would have to be put aside.

The guys thanked Junpei silently.

"I still want to taste a meal from an idol though!" He said with a grin.

**Souji felt sorry for him, he didn't know that what Rise lacked in battle she made up in cooking.**

* * *

**A.N: See why I changed Nanako's personality? Much. More. Interesting.**


	18. Ring

**The group left for Junes.**

* * *

A huge shadow had attacked, **similar to the size of the Magician from the dorm**, Aigis threw Teddie at the monster and he punched the shadow with his claw. Ken followed with a kick from his spear and Junpei finished it with his flaming bat.

* * *

Yosuke dealt with the smaller shadows near Rise by pulling out an electric guitar and focusing the wind magic into the guitar. He played a heavy guitar based song at a fast tempo and it killed all the shadows in the vicinity.

"Was that a cover of one of my songs?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been practicing?"

"A couple of years, I play when I'm stressed or need a break from work."

* * *

"We're covered on elements here, since Aigis covers the ones we don't have." Ken said.

"Want to combine them?" Teddie asked smirking.

The boys smiled while Aigis switched to a Persona with garu skills.

The spells should have cancelled each other out if combined but instead it was channeled into the weapons. Aigis' bullet flew all over the place piercing many shadows thanks to a wind spell, Junpei hit little comet's with his bat, Ken fried shadows and Teddie held the enemies down by freezing the floor where they stood.

They had bonded through blood, sweat and awesomeness. They were amazed by how much they had grown in strength and endurance since it had been years since they last fought but were happy fighting once again because it brought them something real life couldn't.

* * *

They had switched out teams and Souji, Naoto, Mitsuru, Chie, Rise and Akihiko went in after an hour.

* * *

The dungeon changed from its usual setting to that of a locker room.

Naoto tried asking about her brother but couldn't find the right time to do it alone with Akihiko since Chie had been glaring at him for some reason.

Souji knew he couldn't fix this issue simply because it was between those two and Mitsuru knew enough about Aki but not enough to know what was going on. Rise did lighten the mood with fitting music for battle and exploration though.

* * *

Naoto used the butt of her gun to stun a shadow and Mitsuru followed up with her rapier.

Akihiko however had been struggling, there was something wrong with him and Chie had to help him defeat the stronger shadows.

They found a hallway leading out to the locker room into a boxing ring and Chie looked at Aki with worry and he just stared forward.

There wasn't a crowd, just the ring.

A shadow emerged from one corner and Akihiko knew what was coming.

**His shadow appeared.**

"Want to get a few rounds in?" The shadow mocked. It held up a book.

"Why not try _shadow boxing_?" The shadow said smugly.

Aki groaned and knew why the shadow said that, it had been the same book he read from he came back from when Aigis joined.

He climbed into the ring silently. The girls tried the same but were stopped by Souji with one arm.

"He needs to do this." Mitsuru said nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Hey if you don't say something maybe I will!" The shadow grinned. It threw a punch.

He dodged.

"Heh. Always trying to do things alone like being the hero when it comes to cases. Always trying to be a protector of the innocent even though each save can't make up for when you were helpless. You knew it had been you who had started the fire!"

Aki winced but it was enough for the shadow to land a kick to his leg. Aki tried a kick and the shadow grabbed him by the leg and pushed him down.

**"You can't even tell Chie the truth!"**

Chie looked confused and crossed her arms. Aki was frightened. Mitsuru turned away. Souji stared at her and she thought of the way Minato would when he knew something was wrong.

"**About how you had asked for her files when she mentioned that her sparring partner was tougher than any shadow she had faced.** She looked up to you cause she thought you were cool and distant like one of her movie idols but in reality you just feel sorry for yourself!" The shadow said with a disturbing smile on his face.

Aki hit the ground and tried again to hit himself but failed and the shadow twisted his leg.

Chie's eyes bulged. She was quiet and her arms went limp and fell to her sides.

**"You also feel stress because of what happened that night when Ken confronted Shinji no matter how much justice is served by you, you will always never feel satisfied because the only real justice that can be served if you die or rebel against Mitsuru!"**

**The boxer was tired, the revalations and his secrets took his toll on him. He just yelled at the shadow the 3 magical words and he fainted with tears in his eyes.**

"If I can work out for hours and just pass out like this...pathethic." It frowned.

* * *

The others got into stance on the ring and the boxer grew to a being that had two heads. One being his, the other Miki's and his hair was on fire. His torso was showing and he was wearing boxing shorts. His fists were also aflame.

He punched downward and Souji rolled out of the way as Mitsuru yelled out his weakness to Souji. Souji used bufu and he went down and Chie followed up with a stronger version of bufu again. Naoto shot at him but the bullet didn't do anything.

"He doesn't flinch from seeing a gun or it firing!" Mitsuru yelled.

Naoto could only provide support and cast algernon on the party. Souji casted an ice spell and he went down again, he did the same thing again instead of calling out for an all out attack.

Chie also cast an ice attack and did it again. He got back up and punched Naoto and she was knocked aside, hat flying.

Rise helped her up. Mitsuru stabbed several times and Souji and Chie combined their attacks to make it hail down an ice storm. They froze his gloves and he summoned fire to unthaw it. All three of them went down by this surprise and he hit the ring to make them fall. Rise quickly threw a medical kit to each of them. The shadow punched Souji and he let go of his sword from the impact, a bruise appeared on his arm.

Naoto was back on her feet. She cast another algernon. Souji had a better idea and cast yet another ice spell this time on Chie's leg. It froze her leg and she jumped and kicked the shadow in Miki's head.

**Rise counted to 10 and the boxer was OUT.**

Akihiko regained consciousness and he saw the shadow return to normal size. He crawled to it and punched it in the crouch to bring it to his level and then in the stomach getting up more.

**He stood on his injured leg.**

"You're me. You're all of me, the dark, the truth, everything..." He stared at the floor but then at his shadow in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said extending his hand to shake it with himself.

The shadow smiled.

"Don't take things to seriously." It vanished into light and a card appeared in his hand. **Odin.**

* * *

**A.N: We're slowly getting caught up to what I've written so far, so don't expect me to update much once school resumes.**


	19. Impulse

****

A.N: To celebrate the great battle that took place last year when Minato saved our souls I present another chapter! Yes I'm kidding about him saving us. IF you're confused about the last few sentences, they're a metaphor.

**

* * *

**

Souji was bruised from a the punch. He climbed into the ring and stood across the boxer.

The two silver headed boys looked at each other.

"You have one hell of a left hook." He said pointing to his bruise.

"Uh...thanks...Sorry." He said scratching his head.

Chie climbed into the ring as well and kicked him down and sat on top of him.

Souji left and took the other woman to the other side of the ring to check if they were alright.

****

Chie's glare was replaced with tears froming and her expression softened.

"I'm sorry. Its just that when we work together on cases you always rush in to protect whoever needs help and when I saw you were a persona user I could only think that in the next fight you would be gone." She rationed.

"I was always told that I was..._Hasty_...my parents were firefighters they would do their job to save every single live. One night they tried saving some kids who were stuck in the aftermath of a earthquake in a school. They saved the kids but just as the last kid was being saved a rock fell between them and their only way to escape. My twin sister and I were orphans then. She died in a fire at the orphanage. I guess subconsciously I just want to be with them again."

Chie pushed him down. She knelt beside him.

**What did hurt was her tears raining on his face.**

He felt like crying too but the dam was slowly breaking.

"**WE ARE OFFICERS. We have a DUTY TO PROTECT PEOPLE**. **What good are we to protect and serve if we're dead? Your parents didn't plan their death but it came. You rush into yours hoping to die. What about what your family wants? What about that promise to your Minato?" She asked looking down on him.**

**Chie let his head rest on her lap. **

**The dam burst and it rained on the ring.**


	20. THERE

**A.N: This chapter wasn't in the original version of the story. I actually improvised Akihiko's leg breaking. To be honest a certain someone was supposed to come in MUCH later but since everyone loves her so damned much, here she is! Happy new years!**

* * *

Shinjiro returned with Nanako and eggs.

When he heard about what happened form Fuuka he look at his sleeping best friend and lifted him into the car.

Mitsuru called her private hospital, she called for a room to be prepared. While waiting for the receptionist she thought of a similar incident back when Minato transferred in, _didn't Aki get injured then as well?_

* * *

While Akihiko was taken to his room, Mitsuru was here on a **secondary objective**.

* * *

Everyone else was waiting in a small private waiting room.

Rise talked with Naoto.

"Back in Sanada's duengon, I felt a **another precense **besides ours and his shadows."

Before it could get discussed further, Mitsuru walked in with **Yukari**.

"This is our old member, Yukari Takeba."

Rise remembered, another person of the Lovers arcana.

Junpei greeted her, "How goes it?"

Yukari leaned on Mitsuru and her eyes were closed.

"Not now, no time to for your energy, need to get mine..." She mumbled.

"You sound like Minato."

Her eyes opened.

"Should we inform her of what happened?" Yosuke asked.

She walked straight up to Yosuke and raised an eyebrow. Same headphones, same voice, even his hands were in his pockets.

"**Who are they?" **She asked with a sneer.

"We can tell you when we get back to base."

She raised an eyebrow but she really wanted to know why the boy she was pointing at was almost exactly like _him_.

* * *

**A.N: **

**The official story is that Yukari is on hospital leave to due her mom needing her.**


	21. Breather 1

**A.N: Filler/Bonding, don't read this because it doesn't have much relevance to the plot and it only highlights a few points such as how can Yukari fight now since she had no weapon?

* * *

**

If you haven't noticed, some chapters are edited better now, so far I've done 1-13. I haven't uploaded anything because i want you guys to reread chapter 5 which is different altogether. I think I switched 6 & 7 I don't remember/care anymore. Whats **great** is that they can change and timeline wise are out of order, timeline wise it will be tricky for you since it could take place in any of the 7 years but there are **hints** to help!

**

* * *

For those of you woh can't imagine them older heres a list:**

**Souji: Not much as changed, hes a bit taller and a has a bit more muscle. His hair is still a bowl cut but he got a trim.**

**Yosuke: His hair isn't as long but he still wears hot pants. As a joke hes still the same height he was ingame.**

**Teddie & Chie are the still the same, but Chie has grown a bit, like 4 inches. Teddie has the same hairstyle as Ken, hell he can change his hair style WITHOUT gel! Loves wearing things that are too long for him because he enjoys the feeling of cloth but still loves his suit.**

**Nanako: Go to danbooru and look her up and find any pic of her with the high school uniform but with a ponytail and its wavy like Sailor Jupiter. Shes immature for twin-tails.**

**Yukiko & Rise cut their hair but Rise's is long enough to keep a side ponytail, Yukiko's is just a short hiime cut.**

**Naoto only wears feminie things when she needs a disguise. Still wears bandages to look like a dude.**

**Kanji is a bit more muscular but not as ripped as Shinjiro and has a bandage on the same spot as Akihiko.**

**Shinjiro has shorter hair due to his jobs.**

**Aigis' hair is almost touching her shoulders.**

**Minato has shorter hair so you can see both eyes.**

**Junpei has a goatee and a bit more muscular.**

**Ken has a mohawk now or just imagine him with Claus' haircut from Mother 3**

**Akihiko is the same as the anime. He wears the bandage because of Shinji in a unexplained incident.**

**Mitsuru has shorter hair now.**

**Yukari's hair is a ponytail mostly.**

**Fuuka is taller.**

**Chidori has shorter hair and is taller. Wears a beret that she designed herself.**

**Dojima almost has a carpet on his chin.**

* * *

The limo made a quick stop at Mitsuru's mansion and Kurosawa brought a bow and a quiver of arrows for Yukari.

* * *

They trained all day inside the TV, while the others got to explore Junes more, until everyone was too tired to move, the only exception was Rise who was helping everyone slowly. When they were tired they got enough energy left to move to the food court to eat in small groups to not draw suspicion to themselves. Rise called Kanji to help her and he eventually came around with Fuuka in tow. After everyone was rested they decided to head home and sleep.

Nanako greeted them.

Rise told them what he missed and Nanako told them about her day out with "Shin-kun" at the shrine the previous day. Fuuka laughed at the nickname.

Rise saw the cute high schooler, Ken, on the couch sleeping.

"Isn't he too young to have a persona? If he joined your group that would have made him about 10."

Fuuka frowned. She opened her mouth to say something but it was Nanako who told them and it surprised the three adults, for Fuuka that Nanako knew, for the other two it had been because of his past and why he was here with S.E.E.S.

Rise teased her about Ken (to avoid the dark subject) and Nanako said he was distant to her whenever they were at the gym and that she used to be the same towards Souji.

Kanji frowned saying that he just needs the right push to get interested in others. Fuuka smiled that Ken found someone his age to be around. Rise was about to tease her further when Kanji commented on Fuuka's clothing to stop Rise from embarrassing Nanako.

He told her that he could make something similar to what she was wearing but with fleece if she was feeling cold. She thanked him. He wasn't too used to getting praised so he just turned away from her. Rise giggled.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and those napping were recharged.

Aigis was recharging and it had been Naoto who was curious about the set up. Fuuka and Naoto bonded over technology and building small devices. She pulled Yosuke into the conversation since he needed to learn how to tune up his motor bike.

Yukari was still focused on Yosuke and wondered what his deal was and it had been a prank pulled by the others to get her to join but she nodded and took a nap.

Chie called to ask about Aki but he was still resting. Shinji listened from a distance.

Ken asked Rise about what its like being a idol.

"It's pretty hard, you need to keep to a schedule, your actions will be monitored and you need to be careful because of kids who admire or look up to you."

Ken thought of shows growing up and how they had a positive influence on him because they were about justice and selling toys.

Kanji asked Mitsuru how his mom was and she gave him a number to call at the hospital. It turned out she was sharing the same room as Akihiko.

Dojima returned and asked Junpei about his autograph and thanked him.

Nanako and Souji were talking about her future career plans and she frowned.

"To be honest I don't know what I want to be."

"Don't go with your specialty or hobby."

"Why not?"

"**IF** you were to do that everyday and eventually hate it, then you would dread doing that job. Unless you have patience and are successful that's the only way you can truly enjoy your job."

* * *

**A.N: Two more characters are going to show up next chapter!**


	22. Bonding 2

**A.N: With the exception of Akihiko and Mitsuru (remember the file they looked into?), nobody else knows that Naoto is female.**

* * *

Shinjiro had been the one up the earliest. He had put on an apron and was getting ready to cook when Souji joined him.

Souji could tell from the older man that he was a gentle giant despite his threatening appearance.

He smiled towards him and flipped through a cook book and asked if he could make the dish he pointed at. The older man nodded and they began working on making omelets with salsa and bread on the side in silence.

Shinjiro remembered when Minato did the same thing but was trying to help Fuuka, he secretly helped from behind the counter when he was reading a book but became bothered when she caused a small fire and took her on directly as an apprentice until she stopped trying to pursue a hobby to was great at.

Souji thanked him for watching Nanako and he replied that he was staying there so there was no need for thanks.

* * *

They finished within an hour and were setting up plates and glasses with a jug of milk, orange juice and coffee for all. Shinji told him the coffee is decaf since Ken drinks it. Instead of the silver haired man commenting on age he commented on height and coffee stunting his growth to which the older man said he had been switching it with decaf ever since he joined S.E.E.S.

* * *

Eating an hour later, it was a _reaaaal_ mess.

Junpei didn't think that his bread was toasted enough and cast **agi**. Dojima was not amused but he did ask the baseball player for a **"lighter"** later.

Naoto spent time with Ken and related to him that when he was younger the cops looked down on him just because he was a kid. Ken smiled at that and they spoke of gadgets they both liked, like walkie-talkies and Feather Man R.

* * *

**Yukiko** came over because she needed a break (And the inn had no more rooms and all the guests were given a tour) and was shocked to find Fuuka and Mitsuru there.

She bowed and introduced herself properly to the team and asked her teacher for an extension on her paper.

When Teddie told her about Akihiko shadow boxing she ran outside to laugh and didn't come back for a good five minuets.

This left S.E.E.S confused and Chie blushed explaining what had happened.

* * *

She came back in (Eventually) and the **fox** was with her. Souji introduced the others to the fox except Ken who said they had met before. She was petted by all and brought a healing item for the boxer. She left after eating some toast and bowed towards Souji. Souji told her to come back anytime.

* * *

Mitsuru, Shinji, Yukiko, Yosuke, Souji and Kanji entered the TV as the others were left to sleep or do something until they shifted.

* * *

Aigis played with Nanako and taught her about temperatures of pans and other metals.

Junpei taught her that being bald came in handy. He lifted up his hat and lit a match. Aigis told her about the natural oil of a human and that they could heat up.

She giggled and thought of it like a magic trick. Junpei grinned and taught her how to use a bat.

* * *

When the other group came back Aigis talked to Souji about the **velvet room **and thought that it was odd that they hadn't been summoned to it for advice on their quest and Souji could only shrug. He asked her if her team went to the room after their inner conflict and said once to comment on their enlightenment and after, **never again.**


	23. Runaway

Rise talked to Souji about showing Nanako the dangers of the TV world and why she shouldn't go in after hearing about the argument from Chie.

Nanako overheard them and protested that she wasn't as terrified this time and Souji DID NOT want her to follow them but sighed seeing no way around it because of her stubbornness. If Ken could have a persona, **why not, AT LEAST, let her see the inside of the other world?**

* * *

Nanako entered with Souji, Rise, Chie, Junpei, Ken & Kanji. She was given a frying pan as a weapon and smirked knowing that she finally got her way, until Ken grabbed her hand.

"Let go! I'm not an old lady who needs help crossing the street." Nanako scolded Ken.

"I was given this order by your cousin." He said jerking his other thumb towards him.

When she asked about it, Souji simply said that he doesn't want her getting lost even though the dungeon they were in, a castle (Not Yukiko's dungeon) wasn't that complex in design.

Junpei grinned though saying Ken should be lucky to have someone around his age who is as mature as him.

"She teases me!" He protested.

"It's because you're an easy target." She said sticking her tongue out.

Ken was frustrated.

The area around them **changed from a castle to Heaven **but with a Destiny Sea roller coaster this time.

Souji was wide eyed and stared at his cousin before ordering for a retreat. Junpei was confused until Ken pointed out the detail in the story they shared earlier.

"Ooooooooooooh."

They left the TV world as soon as possible.

* * *

Nanako was confused as to why they left.

"That place looked familiar...It had a roller coaster!"

"It could have been dangerous." Ken said.

"Yeah but when was the last time you went to an amusement park?"

Ken said he hadn't been to one since he was with his mom.

Souji had mentally thanked Ken for playing distraction so he wouldn't have to tell her that Heaven is her dungeon.

* * *

Mitsuru was surprised to see them return soon. She asked about it and when she heard the answer she was frowning.

"You heard my uncle! We **will have to disband** if **Nanako** gets **involved**. **He will kick us all out of his house**."

"Amagi-san, is it possible to get a room from your hotel?" Mitsuru asked turning towards the raven haired girl.

"That way we won't have to disband." She told Souji.

"**IF** we go there people will suspicious that we will all be there together!" Yosuke said joining them and cutting Yukiko off.

"This is a small town. The only way word will get around if someone say like a photographer has been following us or something. Or if someone with a big mouth says something" Yukiko said looking around the windows and then at Teddie.

Mitsuru's phone started to ring. She excused herself.

* * *

The Fox had been sleeping on the roof when it heard a bark.

* * *

Mitsuru returned to find everyone arguing about Nanako facing her **true self or not. **

**She cleared her throat and the room died down.**

She informed them that Koromaru had ran away from the lab.

The realization took then a few seconds to process for Yukiko asked who that was.

"He's our dog using persona." Ken said.

Yukiko was confused.

"Do you think he may return to one of our places?" Junpei asked fearfully.

"It's possible...We should leave for now." Mitsuru commanded.

"The **poison** is more dangerous and urgent than a dog!" Yosuke protested.

"He is in pain and needs us, much like how **he has been there for us**." Aigis informed him.

He shut up and sighed knowing that their emotional stability would be a risk if they continued and merely said "fine".

S.E.E.S. Gave their goodbyes as did Yukiko who returned to the inn. Naoto, Chie and Teddie decided to go with the other group.

Seeing as how they had nothing left to do Souji was on Rise's lap but decided to go for a walk and the couple left. Yosuke was napping on the couch hugging the Jack Frost doll and Nanako asked Kanji about the TV world and midnight channel and he couldn't explain it without stammering and asking questions like "Ya know?" to which Nanako didn't get.

* * *

**A.N: Don't worry Yukiko will return later.**


	24. Mind Screw

**A.N: **

**Psycho, the timeline of chapter 5 takes place over 7 years. For example Ken is in Gekkoukan High right now but in the past he's trying to take an entrance exam in chapter 5. **

**As for how long this takes after P4 if you do the math it takes place 5-6 years after. 6-7 for P3.**

**Thanks for the reviews Kisara! I can't answer your questions due to spoilers. Sorry!**

* * *

Dojima was reading over the case files and heard the blaring of the news from a TV in his office. Concern was growing everywhere, others were becoming nuerotic and worst of all paranoia was spreading, but only in Japan.

He decided to make coffee. Coffee was simple. Grinding, pushing buttons and adding it all together to create a nice pot of delicious black coffee.

It was simple.

* * *

A gun was cocked.

Adachi knew what was coming next. Deliverance. Death.

Yet the being in front of him didn't die instead glass shattered. He grinned.

It was _interesting_, complex.

* * *

S.E.E.S minus Aki, Junpei and Yukari met up at Souji's house with a plan.

The fox had been sent to the vet and everyone was deeply concerned. They had gone to Junes and entered the TV. Nanako stayed with Chie and Aki in case they needed something.

Teddie tracked the dog to a new dungeon. It took the form of a shrine but walls defended it. There was only one entrance and as the entire group entered they found it to be a maze.

Naoto had been the one to point out the **levers**.

Kanji pulled one and one part of the wall gave way but another closed. Yosuke went towards the new open path and pulled the lever there. It closed and he was trapped but two new ways opened up. Shinji pulled on one and the floor raised itself revealing a stairway.

* * *

The group had been split up. Yosuke was released from where he was and two teams; Souji, Rise, Yosuke, Shinji, Mitsuru & Naoto were the upstairs team. Aigis, Fuuka, Ken, Kanji & Teddie

were the basement team.

* * *

"He's really intelligent." Naoto said.

"Yeah. I thought him a lot." Shinji said not really amused with the puzzle shrine.

"How could an animal be this smart though?" She asked in disbelief as a lever revealed a empty pit, leading to a dead end. They pulled it and Naoto threw her hat on the platform. It fell and vanished.

"_Another hat gone..." _She thought unamused.

"Well when I was learning simple recipes I would leave him puzzles. Little scamp ate the pieces and almost choked once but after he would solve them."

Naoto was impressed.

Rise asked Aigis something.

"Did the girl on your team who is missing love that guy?"

"Yukari? She did."

"She was of the Lovers arcana right?"

"Yes."

"I see..._but you weren't._" She said looking away.

"You're probably the wrong person to ask this but how does it feel to inherit the family business? When my dad retires he says I will be the manager of all the stores. I mean its great but I feel as though I won't get to do what I want simply because I will be the one calling the shots. Even depends on me but I-"

"No. I do know how you feel." She said.

Kanji, Ken and Teddie bonded over Feather Man R as Fuuka giggled at their poses whenever they beat a shadow. Aigis smiled at their silliness.

It had felt like an hour before both teams reached the end of the floors. The downstairs team found a chest and a healing item.

The upstairs team backtracked for a while to see if there was an exit. **They had missed it because the fog had covered the lines to the door.**

* * *

Koromaru saw shadows about the size of the ones that attacked his original owner.

He knew that he was fine but couldn't believe more shadows existed in the **real world**.

_He was also confused as to why there was a light fog but it didn't smell odd._

He growled and lunged towards the nearest one. It moved its arm in front of it and ducked. It elbowed Koro in the stomach and he whimpered. It brought up it's hand and he rolled out of the way.

It went for its feet and he knocked it on it's side. It got on top of the shadow and it tried to bite it. It moved its head to the left and another shadow kicked him off. He landed and whimpered.

He growled and used his persona to buff himself and shoot at the nearest shadow. It cast bufuynde and Koro's leg was encased in ice. The shadows hit it one at a time with their own spells.

Koromaru whined.

The largest of the shadows slowly went up to it, axe in hand.

Shinjiro brought his axe down.


	25. Grief

Upon leaving the store, when asked about the dog vanishing, Yosuke nodded quietly to the employees.

* * *

When the group arrived at the Dojima residence, all was quiet.

Nanako had greeted them but her smile faded when she saw the unexplainable expressions of horror on their faces.

* * *

**The Dojima residence was quiet. **

**Shinji had walked out on them with nothing but a shovel.**

**

* * *

**

**N.A: I have college forgive me for the lack of an update this week. I also am going through some emotional conflict with a girl, so updates will be weekly at best.**


	26. Grief 2

The Investigation team left to see how the fox was.

* * *

Mitsuru called Junpei to tell him the sad news.

* * *

The Fox's leg would take 6 weeks to heal.

It looked down from the examiner table and Kanji started to pet it.

The investigation team were not sure what to do, but let the others grieve for their loss.

* * *

Junpei had been locked out of his house for good reason while his wife was thinking about her past. When he saw who called he smiled hoping for change from drama but his smile fell and he buried his face in his cap.

The ol' dog could join Minato now.

* * *

Nanako was confused why the other team was left but she noticed that everyone looked down. She knew there was nothing that could be done to help them so she decided on doing something to cheer them up.

* * *

Shinjiro bought a shovel and traveled back to Iwotodai. He went to the shrine and started digging a grave. When a monk asked what he was doing he answered honestly and the monk let him be.

"**Should have done this before for Mrs. Amada...**"

* * *

**A.N: In the original version of this, Aki was supposed to stay at the Dojima residence and made an example of danger by Ryotaro towards Nanako but then she would retort by saying you can snap bones back in place. **

**He would facepalm and return to drinking to calm down from the stress of managing officers to help those affected by the water into hospitals.**

**Next chapter will be a entirely new written, unplanned one into the insight of Yukari's thoughts and what's been going inside the hospital. **


	27. Saccharine

**A.N: So 5 weeks have passed since the miasma has messed up Japan's water supply (As of the last chapter in the story). This takes place 4 weeks BEFORE. Also Maiko (P3) appears!**

* * *

_It had been a week before the epidemic struck home._

Things in the hospital were slow, the only people to come in would be teenagers who got into fights or drunkards who messed with the wrong people.

They were rarely were violent deaths, mostly just injuries.

* * *

Yukari liked working at the hospital. She got to inspire children, talk to teens about their futures and helped the lonely, like the old man who's family abandoned him just because he had Alzheimers.

* * *

Her most curious patient had been a 10 year old child. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was always accompanied by an elderly woman. She had never seen the veil off the older one but sometimes felt that, that woman was a corpse.

The boy would dart his eye's into Yukari's and would ask questions.

"Why do we need to _breathe_?"

"Why do we _eat_?"

"Why do we **die**?"

She answered honestly.

"**We breathe so our cells function. We eat so our cells have energy to do work. We die because our physical needs limit us.**"

When the boy would nod and stare into the window it reminded her of another boy. The difference was that while this child oozed crepiness, she was reminded of someone else from her high school years who did the same. Someone who was around the boys all the time but not S.E.E.S. Yet when her mind tried coming up for a name, she would grow light headed. Minato's name stuck.

Yet she **_knew_** that was wrong.

* * *

Four days before the outbreak, she saw a mother and a daughter fighting.

The mother called the daughter by her full name, but she only caught the first name: Maiko.

She was complaining about how she almost always never got to see her dad. Yukari knew that she had to treat patients first but her mouth moved before she could stop.

She turned to the mother, "You know, when I was her age, I longed to see my father."

"My daughter doesn't like me just because I want to marry another man."

"You're doing better than my mom did." She smiled weakly.

This confused the other woman.

"My mom slept around." She whispered.

The other woman was wide eyed.

"Your mother che-"

Yukari nodded.

"Dead."

"Oh I-" She started sweating.

"The point is that, she should be allowed to be happy. To see her father. How long has it been?"

The mother got quiet and whispered, "A few months but he passed away in a car accident last week, I haven't told her yet."

* * *

Before the hour, where beach goers would be rushed in, she would make her daily rounds to treat many when she wasn't gossiping with the other nurses.

They would frequently try to pair her up with one of their friends from other departments such as radiology or the pharmacy but she would refuse.

Her co-worker would joke asking if she was waiting for a **miracle boy**.

She would force a laugh.

* * *

**A.N: I think this is my favorite chapter written.**


	28. Initiative

Within Officer Sanada's hospital room, Nanako told Chie and Akihiko that everyone else was down. Chie left to check up on them leaving the 15 year old with the older officer.

"Ken's depressed he said something about someone named Koro."

Akihiko lay in bed, looked like the poison was too much for the dog, it finally killed him, he could now _join_ Minato up there...

Chie was held by Fuuka as Ken told her the news. She told them about how she and Yukiko had a dog once. There weren't tears shed but if it could rain soon, it should of instead of being sunny. Mitsuru snapped them out of their state of loss and said she was responsible for not looking after him when he was fed the water. The others were at a loss of words to say.

"This is why our resolve should be to get rid of this threat!" She grabbed her rapier and pointed it upward towards the ocean.

The others looked up slowly and agreed in somber silence.

Everyone returned to the Dojima house hold.

* * *

Junepi patched things up with Chidori and told her about how she saved his life once and it resulted in memory loss. It hadn't been the whole truth but it was as close as he could tell her and that should be enough and as proof, she tagged along with him.

Shinji returned and told everyone how he built a shrine to their recent deceased family member.

The Investigation Team told them that the fox was going to heal and that if they needed healing items they were going to have to rely on items from Junes or chests in dungeons.

Naoto knew they weren't in the mood to talk so she didn't press them on about Minato. Chie did the same but about the files.

Chidori got everyone's attention saying she wanted to be a part of their team.

"You do realize the danger-" Mitsuru was cut off.

"**What is gained comes with a price."**

Junpei gulped.

_He knew that she wouldn't be able to control her persona should it reappear but then again they've never have seen a case where a persona has returned to someone after losing it. He held her hand and gripped it with trust._

Nanako cleared her thoart and told them that she wanted to face her true self as well. Souji disagreed.

"A member of ours just died." Shinji said glaring at her.

"Everyone is here."

"It was one of ours." Yukari stated.

"It?"

"Our dog, he was a persona user." Ken said a dark expression was on his face.

Nanako was quiet.

"Souji, I know you and your uncle forbid it but we need as much help as possible to-" Mitsuru was cut off by Ken.

"I was younger than her when I got my per-" Ken was silenced.

Souji put up a hand.

"You were an orphan and you did it for your dad. There should be no reason to drag her into this again." She said staring both of them down.

"I'm different from the little girl you knew."

Shinji was quiet. He wasn't going to stop her, she had to know the danger first hand in order to be convinced.

"I have been teaching her how to fight before we sleep.' Aigis stated.

Souji snapped.

"She was traumatized when-" Nanako's yelled as loud as she could.

"Big bro, I've been learning how to fight from your friends too." She said as loudly as she could while he talked.

Souji looked at the others wide-eyed. Rise shrugged but Kanji and Naoto got nervous. Yosuke looked at them as well with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"So that I wouldn't be kidnapped again! You weren't going to always be around and what if it happened when I was alone again like usual?" She asked. Fist tight.

Souji for once didn't have the right words to say and sighed instead.

"Your dad is going to flip when-"

**Nanako was out the door, in a blink.**


	29. Assumption

Aigis followed catching up with her asking her to stop but noticed Nana was leaving tears behind. She jumped in front of her and the girl almost fell from bumping into the android but Aigis caught her.

The others followed Kanji who showed the shortcut, Souji locked the house door.

Mitsuru called Aigis, while running, but she didn't pick up.

"Odd...it's built into her head..."

Kanji snapped her out of her thought.

"She knows all the shortcuts around here but I don't know WHERE she would head..."

"Check Junes!" Souji barked.

They ran all the way to Junes (Except Teddie who was buying topsicles) and along the way a cop saw them and called Dojima.

Dojima put his siren on and slowed down when he saw Teddie coming from a topsicle cart. He barked for him to get into the car and he was pulled in and dropped the ice cream on the sidewalk.

Mitsuru tried calling again but no answer. Without hesitation they jumped into the TV.

* * *

**A.N: The next few chapters will reveal who caused the fog, whose shadow is next, and other important details like what happened to Minato in the velvet room. Thing is that I have 4 outcomes for what happens to Nanako next and I'm trying to see which would fit in the long run.**

**You WILL see the 4 outcomes as extra chapters not in canon after the story ends.**


	30. Reunion

The others entered and Shinji was wide-eyed.

It was the same alley way Ken's mother had died in.

Ken looked at Shinji and the older man was pale.

Ken raised an eyebrow and decided not to dwell on it.

The other were confused and The Investigation team went to look for Nanako with Fuuka showing them around.

* * *

Teddie entered with Ryotaro and he asked if he was high, the bear to slap him. Teddie shrugged and carefully did so looking at the older man's gun. Then hurt himself since Teddie hit him too lightly and came to the conclusion he was really awake.

"So much for a ace detective." Teddie thought.

Teddie kept his claw out at moment's notice and Ryotaro kept his gun out.

* * *

Rise sensed a power different from everyone's and told the others.

"Could be a new threat?"

"Who else would know of this world besides us?"

* * *

A laugh echoed around them. The small group tensed up except Shinjiro, who gritted his teeth.

"Greetings, Shinjiro. I must thank you for sparing me and helping me to find this world, it truly is more magnificent than Tartarus..."

"I admit, I was the back up plan should Izanami fail. To think a deity of her power went easy on those bugs. I will ascend to a higher level to cleanse the world of you." Takaya said twirling his revolver emerging from the shadows.

"Funny because your friend Jin said he would do the world a favor by hindering us to prevent beating Nyx and Nyx killed him herself."

Takaya's smug grin faded and he looked at the entire group and smiled at Chidori.

"Ah, I see we have a lot of catching up to do..." He said with a grin.

Takaya snapped his fingers and black hands emerged from under the artist and she was sucked in, Junpei held onto her but a hand phased through him and he dropped to the side shaking, in a cold sweat. Yukari held him.

"How did you survive?" Ken asked spear ready.

* * *

The Investigation team had faced many shadows. having two scanners was really helpful since they split into two to battle. Fuuka however wasn't feeling so well and clutched at her head.

* * *

**A.N: Ooh! 3 possible shadows, a kidnapping and the reveal!**


	31. Revelation

A.N: Whatever did happen to Takaya at the end of P3? He just vanished with Tartarus...

* * *

"I suppose its only fair you gave me back one of my own..."

Yukari glared at him.

"The night the three of you ganged up on me to take me out personally your brutish friend threw me into a nearby electronics store. From there I heard a voice beckoning to me in my near-death state. I crawled to the largest screen and touched it. It felt like I had touched water. I entered and found myself in checker like area with a small haze of mist. I crawled forward and found someone inside. A woman with white hair and a uniform. She spoke to me about what was going on within the other side and when I told her, it got her to thinking about humans and how they deserved death. For my knowledge and insight I was healed and had to rest without interfering in her _experiment_." His eyes shown with glee.

S.E.E.S glared at him with disgust and contempt.

**He had given Izanami the idea to turn Inaba into hell for one year which could have concluded with the Earth covered in eternal fog and filled with shadows.**


	32. Departure

"While our reunion isn't whole..." he said looking for the silver haired boxer, "I can assure you we will dance under the moonlight." He said, eyes glowing before vanishing into the shadows.

Ken stabbed at the air missing him be a few seconds.

**Kanji appeared he told them about the others and their situation.**

He threw his spear onto the floor and swore. Shinji grabbed Junpei and tried to snap him out of his coma but he looked as though he had two black eyes and his skin was pale as if he was one of the "Lost."

**Junpei tried latching onto Mitsuru only for Shinji to drop him due to him jerking around. He moved in a inhuman manner which freaked the team out and grabbed Mitsuru by the shoulder.**

"Chidori, you're alright..." He said almost in his shadow's voice, hugging her and burying his face in her bosom.

Mitsuru was quiet and simply put a hand on his head before she ordered for a retreat in a subdued tone to not frighten Junpei.

She asked Junpei to send up an agi and it burned one of the buildings.

Shinji started to sweat. He hated fires.

Junpei sent up another one.

It exploded under the moonlight

* * *

**What could the others need help with?**


	33. Hidden

A.N: Busy with college & just got a part time job!

* * *

**The Investigation team split up from S.E.E.S to find Nanako. Fuuka was with the Investigation team showing them around "Iwotodai" during the "Dark Hour."**

* * *

Ted had jumped into the police car that parked along side him and he said to hurry to Junes. Ryotaro knew why he had to go there but he didn't like the conclusion.

Teddie told him to follow his orders without question and the detective could only hope he didn't waste time. Teddie grabbed his hand and they both fell through the screen.

Teddie had his claw ready and Ryotaro shakingly had his gun out ready.

* * *

Souji told them of Nanako's plan and they just looked at each other wide eyed._ They got played. She intentionally led them inside._

**Even with the scanners help they couldn't find her but they did notice Chidori's essence fade. **

Fuuka gasped and Rise frowned.

A vortex appeared around the group before there was a golden door.

Rise gave the other scanner a puzzling look.

"For someone who can sense shadows, emotions and weaknesses. Much like your life, you've hidden your insecurities very well."

Fuuka didn't say anything.

"For a teacher you haven't kept your promise to help Minato. The only reason why you are able to use a persona is because you accept the fact that you have issues. What you don't accept is the fact that someone other than Minato can help you."

"He understood you like a analysis of a book." Fukka blushed.

"The others fumbled at trying to get close to you and it always ended up with silence or not talking about important issues. Issues that you felt from the others but they weren't willing to-"

"That's their personal business!" Fukka exclaimed interrupting her double.

You want them to get better so it doesn't burden you when you sense what they feel!

"What they feel-"

"-Is your headache." She said making a gun motion to her forehead.

Fuuka sank to her knees while clutching her head.

"**Hidden** by those girls during school, **hidden** from the world in Tartarus, **hidden** to stay safe, you never could be in the spotlight like Min-" She said licking her lips with disgust on the word: Hidden.

"You're not me!" She shrieked before fainting.

**Shadow Fuuka gave a creepy smile before turning into something similar to Rise's shadow but with long green hair that was long and wild with electricity coming out of them and a book for a face and mechanical wings that weren't completely made.**

In text on her face read "**For Every Soul**" before an attack similar to **Nyx's Almighty Attack**.

It swept everyone of their feet and it made Fuuka crash into Kanji and they both rolled on the floor. He carried her and put her by a wall.

Naoto was the first one up and shot at it. The bullet bounced back and grazed her cheek.

"Physical attack are pointless!" Rise shouted over the wind.

**Kanji threw the folding chair to the ground and told them he was going to get the other team's help.**

"She has no weaknesses!" Rise said.

Souji set one of her wire hair on fire with ragnorak. Fuuka responded with a discharge of electricity which made Yosuke faint. Rise gave him a bead and he was back on his feet.

Souji summoned Scathach and cast garudyne. It made a rip in one of her wings.

Fuuka started to make the wings flap and it did another Almighty Attack in which made Rise hit a building wall and she fainted.

The winged shadow dodged Naoto's death spells. Chie froze one wing where the wire was exposed and it fell off and vanished like when a Shadow was defeated. The shadow plucked it's other wing and slashed at Naoto who dodge it but Chie didn't.

**Kanji returned with the others and Shinji ripped some of the concrete out it's place and threw it at Fuuka's head which bouned back. Shinji started running and ran on top of the rocks. He ran on it until he jumped at the last second and with his fist alone broke Fuuka's physical shield.**

Yukari launched multiple bows that made many holes in the wing. Souji and Chie froze it and it fell off.

It's face started to flip pages and it charmed Kanji who was entranced.

It used it's hair as a whip to smack Mitsuru who was engaged in a duel with it.

Kanji threw a nearby trash bin at Shinji who dogded it and Kanji followed by punching him in the face. Mitsuru threw her rapier at the pages to surprise the hair and it made a tear as it was distracted from a wind spell from Yosuke. Yukari also fired off her bows but Fuuka blocked it with her arm. Kanji snapped out of his condition when Mitsuru tore through that one page but Shinji decked him anyway.

Yosuke made Ken ride the wind and Yosuke focused all his wind into Ken's weapon. Ken threw it and the all the electricity in the hair was drained. The hair went from wild and lively to dull and lifeless. Shinji threw Souji at the head in it's fallen state and with his sword aimed for the head. He made on slash in her face and it screamed.

It let out one more attack, ragnarok, and due to it's lack of focus it hit a nearby building but the debris didn't hurt anyone because Shinji used part of the concrete as a shield with everyone's effort in lifting it.

**The shadow returned to it's normal form of Fuuka in a little black dress. Fuuka woke up from the rubble, which was around her and missed her entirely thanks to Juno appearing on her own accord. **

She walked up to the shadow and looked at her friends.

They looked at Kanji and she could tell he told them. She thanked him with a smile and accepted her shadow. She fell into his arms. He blushed. Everyone but Junpei pretended not to notice who only made bird noises.

Dojima showed up with Teddie as the card appeared in Fuuka's hands.

"Nanako's safe, she was spotted with Aigis." Teddie told them when Dojima was examining what a shadow left behind.

_**Souji was breathing hard he knew that he was in deep trouble if they found out WHY they came here and he only nodded. They left upon seeing the fire and Souji put a finger to his lips to the others.**_

Mitsuru had been confused. _Wasn't it he who wanted to tell the father about his little girl being a fighter?_ When she heard about Aigis and Nanako, she understood why.

**With half he team exhausted, Shinji's skin on his hand almost gone and Junpei looking like he was having a panic attack they decided to move him to the bed next to Akihiko in the hospital.**


	34. Inversion

**A.N: Been busy with my part time job of baby sitting. Since I've started, I've gotten many requests (Also done w/ finals! :D) This was supposed to be shorter but you guys have waited about 3/4 weeks for this so here!**

**Edit: Thanks to Seiryux I am able to upload chapters again BUT I can't change the title, description or characters its about :(**

* * *

In the waiting room, Ken had told the other team what Takaya told them. The atmosphere had been somber.

Mitsuru was waiting for an answer from them but they just were too tired to talk about it.

Fuuka was worried at this rate the teams would fall apart. At first they bonded through needless violence and a common goal to get rid of the mist but now it had been too much drama.

Junpei was a nervous wreck, Akihiko was injured, Shinjiro's hand was going to take months to heal and Souji hadn't really been thinking when he said a loud:

"Why was their team slowly becoming useless?"

He saw out of the corner of his eye Ken staring at him trying to penetrate his thoughts.

Aigis had been holding Nanako since getting back from their talk.

* * *

Junpei had been restrained to his bed and looked like a cancer patient on the verge of death.

Yukari casted dia, she knew it wouldn't help but she wanted to support someone who convinced her to return to the dorm before the time loop to thank Akihiko.

Aigis cast a sleeping spell on Junpei. It worked as his eyes buldged out towards the ceiling before his vision got dark.

* * *

He was in a pitch black area, similar to Aigis' dream about Minato. He had seen Chidori but she had been asleep. When he came near, she opened her eyes and vanished. He looked around scared and confused and ran a hand through his scalp. He turned around to see a flaming cross.

Chidori had been on fire.

She didn't scream but she was slowly fading. Her artbooks were at the base burning a cinder. She mouthed "Always your fault" before her head changed into many people he knew: His clubmates, his teammates, Minato, Aigis, a red-haired girl who was actually wearing the Gekkoukan High uniform and Chidori again into a roulette of hell.

* * *

From the outside they were worried. His temprature was slowly rising and he was jerking out of his bed.

Souji may have been tired from fighting and training but he recognized what Junpei was going through. When he faced Izanami she pulled him into his personal hell before the courage of voices (He thought he was finally having a break down or schizophrenia) helped him to stand.

He knew that he needed time and that he would emerge to his old self.

Souji put a flower in his hand remembering what he was told earlier.

The older boy stopped moving in his sleep and a tear fell down his face.

Yukari grabbed Souji by the shoulder and smiled.

* * *

They had decided to save his wife as a present for him when he returned to his old self. There was however another pressing matter they had to attend to, it had been Chie who brought it up.

She had guessed that the water had made Koromaru rabid. What if the water had the opposite effect? What if someone who was suffering from a disease or had memory loss drank the water, would they be healed?


	35. Nanako

**A.N: So sorry for the delay! **

* * *

Mitsuru called a scientist to try the experiment on dying, sickly children. No one approved since it would have been done on them with or without her permission, like the last scientist had and didn't bother to argue with her about.

Teddie stated that he could analyze the water since he was part shadow and it wouldn't be a risk to him.

Aigis nudged Nanako to say something and she did.

"Everyone...I need to face my true self."

Souji raised a finger but she stood her ground.

"I need dad to know what I've been going through, I need him to finally understand me."

"Like any parent, there will be that fear, the doubt, the hesitation to let his kid, especially his only child, to do-"

"If I could take out a whole biker gang myself without Kanji help-"

Kanji groaned as Souji wheeled on him. He had his arms crossed, his face void of emotion. Kanji was sweating bullets.

Kanji felt the weight of their stares pierce him. He looked down but furrowed his brow then stared straight at Souji.

"A- A week after you left Inaba, she came to shop pretending to buy a doll from me when really she wanted to learn how to fight, to defend herself. At first I was against it but then she convinced me because of what happened between her and Namatame. That and she was always home alone, ya know?" He said carefully.

Souji's face softened then turned to the rest of his team.

"Is there anything else to inform me about?"

"S-She wanted to learn how to make ordinary house items into tools to help her should she be home alone. I taught her science, how to get evidence and read people."

"This explains how she would always take me down when we sparred..." Ken whispered.

"No I just went easy on you." Nanako said sternly.

"I even built her gadgets among other things to help her. Say if she got into trouble, I would be on her watch radio and be able to help her as soon as I get there."

"I taught her how to take a hit. How to exercise properly without pulling anything, how to stretch and how to dish it out. Wu-tah!" Chie said before blushing and remembering the serious situation and finishing with a "heh-heh" and a head scratch while blushing.

"I've got nothing to teach her, partner." Yosuke said hands out, with an innocent look.

"If I had time, I would have taught her how to sing." Rise said, using Nanako as a shield by hugging her from behind.

Souji was about to say more before his stomach made a grumbling noise. Yosuke almost laughed.

"I suggest we get lunch." Aigis stated.

* * *

They had ridden out with cars Mitsuru called.

* * *

They were downtown, they had a buffet of places to choose from.

* * *

They eventually ended up at the inn where they told Yukiko everything that had happened.

"Instense." Was all she after a gasp.

Chie told her that they needed her should something else happen like the previous injuries, she was the team healer after all. Yukiko nodded.

"Then you're going to have to work overtime to make up for lost time or Mitsuru-sempai is going to need to buy out the inn." Chie said jokingly.

* * *

Mitsuru handed Mrs. Amagi the check and the mother fainted.

"Should I move her next to Mrs. Tatsumi?" Mitsuru asked Yukiko who was at her waist crying thanking her.

* * *

"You know we stayed here once for a trip." Fuuka told the others as Mitsuru led Nanako away. Souji, thankfully helped Mrs. Amagi to a bed.

* * *

"Aigis told me everything. I want to join too." She told the heiress.

"Its good to see that you learned your lesson from what she told you but this is the **last time we're going to address this**. Are you prepared to not come home? To make your...father...worry? To put your life in jeopardy? To never see another sunrise?"

_She thought Maiko, Souji, his friends, Ken and his friends_. _Mom._ **Dad.**

"You've read the news enough to know that this mist isn't natural. It's similar to the one that almost consumed your town years ago. The only difference is that, that one wasn't lethal until a few months of being around and this has toxins in it. Once enough time passes, I assume that people will drop like flies and all because we lacked the manpower to stop this."

Nanako's eyes were glistening with fear but she focused on the gun on the older woman's holster.

She grabbed the gun from Mitsuru's side.

She heard a faint voice on the other end as she put it to her throat.

_Persona_

* * *

**A.N: Now to look up some mythology for her persona... **


	36. Emergence

******A.N: I thought I had more reserve chapters typed out but I guess not...Just one more after this and I need to write more out.**  


Takaya had strapped Chidori to Naoto's dissection table. Her eyes were closed.

**He fed her some of the water.**

Her back arched and her whole body shook and her hands tried to reach her head but all she could do was tremble and shake uncontrollably while restrained by the restraints.

"_**MEDEA.**_" echoed in the dungeons the shadows going feral by the persona's awakening but calming down because of Takaya's laughter.

* * *

The figure appeared in the room and shone brightly, it lifted a scale and vanished after a few seconds. Rise and Fuuka felt the burst of energy and stopped what they were doing. Kanji looked in concern at them but didn't say anything.

Nanako felt drained as the sound of glass broke and sank to her knees.

Mitsuru smiled.


	37. Turnabout

The team visited the Fox. It gave them a few items and personally gave something only Nanako should use.

* * *

Not really having a course of action planned out they decided to head to the beach and try Chie's theory.

* * *

Minato was slumped over in the chair opposite Igor. His expression was of irritation.

"So I can't use most of my personas because I gave them up through the sealing?"

"When you gave up your life, you gave up your facets of your personality."

"Why wasn't I told of this?"

"You were prepared to not come back, you were ready to leave your life-

"I came back though, thanks to Seta. If I really should not have ANY of my personas anymore, why can I still come here? Why can I still summon a few?"

"...Yes well think of the way you came back." He said while holding a glass loosely and making it circle.

"...The butterfly..." Minato said aloud without thinking.

Igor stopped grining and his eye's had more veins than before.

"My master must have deemed you worthy to come back and absolve you of your deed. If you are to mad, remember our contract?"

"What if I made new bonds and a new contract?"

"Listen good. Before when you had Death inside you, your abilities were amplified to the point of being able to deal with any threat on your own."

"...!" Minato's pupil shrunk.

"Without it inside you you might not even have the control to summon and use one to help you."

Minato sagged in the chair more.

"There is one method to regain a persona back but..."

Minato sat straight up and raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards the impish man.

Elizabeth was behind Igor her expression of fury was the first thing Minato noticed.

* * *

Dojima was reading the newspapers. He was throughly reading the article: "Driven Drowning." It discussed how those affected by the water fought their ways out of the hospital and into the ocean only to vanish.

The fact he had been working away from home and being a guard at a hospital was taking its toll on him. He had to deal with three "super" humans who one was able to beat him to a pulp and the other two were able to destroy an entire room.

Even though he saved face before he really hoped his nephew is able to end the epidemic soon.

* * *

Adachi was in charge of the next step in Takaya's plan.

Using the shadows from the otherside he was able to merge them to create a fleet of boats. They roamed the waters taking those in who were lost at sea somehow and converting them into a small army.

He personally got to convert them by entering their mind and screwing with them.

He hadn't had this much fun since 7 years ago.

* * *

**A.N: So this is the last chapter I have written from 3 months ago...Yes you can make Adachi is a pirate and is gonna plunder booty jokes. :p**


	38. Influence

**A.N: My issue with story telling at times is that I forget some minor details.**

* * *

**Minato found himself in a blank area with light purple smoke everywhere.**

**Margaret, Elizabeth and Theo held up a card. **

**Minato watched them and was ready to run as soon as they fused their cards together. **

**Minato was taking the ultimate risk as he waited for them to open a rift in space.**

**As soon as the cards became one he ran into the rift, he had 3 days to accomplish what Igor told him.**

* * *

Kenji walked through Iwotoda, he was supposed to be buying cloth for his boss, Kanji.

Kanji, Kenji, maybe it was coincidence their names were similar. He only got interested in clothes because of girls but soon it grew on him beyond a fetish, it became a career, but lately all he found himself making was dolls or toys for kids since that's what his boss normally made. He didn't mind the small town life but he felt he had little control over his life. He only met Seta once and that was through a phone call. He had no idea who he was but was helped in the way Minato helped him.

He wondered if the dissappearance of Minato the musician was linked to the strange activites of 2010 but 8 years later he barely remembered the details yet life in the city, of chaos of people stealing items, lives and identities of those missing were familiar.

He even had to evade those super human like people that reminded him of Minato. Pale, mysterious and not really full of life. He found it ironic they were seeking him out now but he had no idea why. He saw a limo drive around the corner and was reminded of the class president, unknown to him he had no idea how connected those people were.

* * *

Maiko stayed at home. Her mother forbid her to go to school with the strangeness of life occurring. She felt as though it was deja vu but the only thing she could really focus on back then was her parents divorcing. She wondered where Nanako was as she called her friends daily to see how life was outside. The only times she went out was grocery shopping or to run errands with her mom. She was glad Minato taught her more than how to play hide and seek because she could use that skill to defend her mom.

* * *

Kashiwagi at been at the beach the first day the outbreak occurred.

At first she had a fun swim but later she felt sick. She blamed it on the new sunscreen at first but after visiting Keisuke at the hospital it was because she accidentally drank some water.

At first she was bed ridden and bossy towards nurses. Yukari tried to avoid her room as often as possible but soon she had to treat her as the other nurses were fed up with her poor behavior towards the other woman.

After a few weeks she began to have spasms and the nurses had to restrain her.

Finally after two months she escaped through a window from the second floor and ran towards the ocean. Or at least what "Shirogane" could follow with his detective instinct.

He wanted peace not only for himself but his bodyguards because one of his neighbors in the rich estates had attacked him. He would have pressed charges had his neighbor's maid told him why he was acting rabid. **Plus the clue left behind by his grandson seem to be spot on in his investigations.**

* * *

Adachi was beyond excited to have a buxom girl like, Chihiro, on board his ship. Young, soft and so vunerable. He felt remorse about trying to murder people at the end of his day as a cop but other punishments towards the humans were different.

Adachi found it ironic after what Takaya told him: He, Takaya, worked openly and had a cult under him but now he operated from the TV world due to his injuries. Whereas Adachi was being a sneak in the TV world and now working openly, commanding ships to kidnap people and brainwashing them for his cult. At this rate he could bring about the end again and have judgement on humanity.

* * *

When asked about his job, the body guard told Seta's group that he was monitoring activity for the Government since people were rioting about people going missing.

Everyone was relieved that they could get through, everyone but Noato who was suspicious that only one man was stationed to stop super humans from going towards the ocean but she kept that feeling to herself, she had other things to worry about like Chie.

She asked Chie to investigate Mitsuru by questioning her boyfriend back at the hospital.

She had to focus though since Nanako was giving her an odd look.

Aigis and Teddie were standing in the ocean.

Hands in a bowl like manner.

Teddie bent over and drank first.

**Aigis fainted.**

* * *

**A.N: For the longest time I had trouble writing this chapter because I wanted it to be from the view point of one of the main characters but then I needed a different way to convey details and I forgot about the world outside the protagonists.**


	39. Reread Chapter 7

**Read chapter 7 to get this chapter.**

* * *

******The body she was in was cold to touch but warm and filled with life.**  


**Aigis** **had dreamt.**

She saw herself on a checkered pattern floor. She looked down to find her robotic hands were flesh. She looked at her hands for another minute before looking at her surroundings. A thick fog, she could only see a few feet in front of her and there was a shadow of a being there.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Aigis chuckled.

"_I've been told that a lot lately._"

She could see more of this dream more clearly now.

In front of her was someone who looked like Teddie but with a black suit and a glass of wine. He took a drink before addressing Aigis further.

"Avatar of Nyx, this is not your domain. Return to where you once came. This world belongs to the next looming threat for humanity."

Ryoji laughed.

"Before you tell me to leave do me a favor..."

The devil raised his eyebrow.

"Based on what you're telling me, I will not succeed in my fight to bring about the fall. Correct?"

The devil drank more.

"If that is true...I want you to do me a favor."

"There's someone who developed a human heart that is with the group that I will be facing against. My amplified power within the one who will bring my end will be lost and soon he will be forgotten. I wish there to be a mark so that this crisis doesn't happen again. For my friend's sake."

"...You are the only "god" to be benevolent to humans. You interest me."

"Please. Let there somehow to be a way for them to remember him and a way to prevent another crisis for humans."

"...**Drink this.** It will weaken your power slowly and on that fateful day when you and the one who ends you are alone, you will fade from this world but on that same day, there will be another like yourself in terms of looks and personality. Also your soul, when it vanishes it will turn into a butterfly. That butterfly is your power given form. You will have a small window of time to find someone to hold it until then."

"Although I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, why are you helping me?" Ryoji asked tilting his head, glass in hand.

"I tire of governing a world in which I can barely stay in power because of my own foe. Plus I need a eye on the human side to see how the battle between the gods is shaping out to be."

Ryoji finished the drink and frowned.

"_I see._" He said, almost Aigis like.

"Do not worry, I wouldn't dare harm your friends or humans. They have not gone to war with me, well at least that **Shirogane** fellow is close but it's great he retired."

Ryoji thought he heard that name long ago, when he was one with Minato, but he shook his head.

Ryoji held out his hand.

**He made the deal with Lucifer.**

* * *

**So this was the reason why I came up with this story. This meeting between Lucy and Ryoji. Aigis would get her amplified powers from him and Teddie would get his charm and personality (sorta). Ted got the shorter end of the stick if you ask me. :p**


	40. Life

A.N: Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. This is the chapter that's next and there's an explanation that's written for later.

* * *

The sound of glass echoed.

None of the group had their evokers in hand.

Rise was confused and Fukka and Mitsuru were shocked by what they sensed.

"It isn't **STREGA**..."

There on the other side of the beach near the road stood Minato and with him was a girl in their old school uniform.

He introduced them to her and she said hello back.

She took in the image of everyone 8 years older and noticed that Ken was the only boy left.

Minato asked what was the case and they informed him of the situation but only after he shouted the orders. The Investigation team was at a loss as what to say. They were all thinking it but none of them wanted to say it, except for his little sister.

It took a while for her to realize but this was the brother from here youth who vanished. It was uncharacterisitic of her to run and hug him but she did so anyway and then she socked him in the arm.

He had a lot to explain.

* * *

"You met with our grandfather?" Naoto asked with disbelief.

"It wasn't easy...I had to break in and beat his security."

"You still do parkour...You're still fit for someone who was recently-

"Actually...for me it's been a couple of years." Minato said.

"Then why are you a little younger looking instead of 24?"

"I actually stopped growing and had to work out a bit..." He said absent mindedly.

Himiko was staring at her friends.

Minato pulled something out of his jacket.

"I had to borrow this, since I needed you to come here..." He said handing it back to her. She had already hit him, for breaking into his room but once she opened it, she showed it to everyone.

Mitsuru was wide eyed.

This girl knew them but they didn't know anything about her, it was like deja vu when Minato moved in.

She requested to check up on the others and they agreed but only after hearing her story.

* * *

Teddie was looking depressed, as he sat near Aigis. Himiko sat next to him.

Himiko held Aigis' hand.

"What's wrong?' She flashed him a smile.

"You remind me of Rise! Well your voice and nice auburn hair anyways..." He said surprised.

"I- it's my fault Aigis is like this. If I hadn't drank the poisonous water...She wouldn't have had that dream. I saw it too! Its just that I spaced out when you and that blue haired boy appeared."

She put one arm around him.

"What happened after you drank it?"

He described the dream and Himiko looked at the ring on her finger.

"Ryoji...Even in this world, you care." She wasn't smiling.

Teddie waved his arms all over the place.

"I didn't mean to make the pretty girl cry!" He said frantically.

She smiled again.

"It's not your fault, my f-friend Ryoji, it was his choice to help humanity and based on what Souji told me, had not you been there to help them then Adachi wouldn't have done what he did."

He perked up.

"You're right. I wasn't there then and I couldn't control that outcome!" He beamed.

She smiled at him and he smiled as well.

Minato stood at the other side of Aigis and held her hand. He put a damp cloth on her forehead and he was sure his presence would make her faint again.

He remembered one time when he was sick and found her at his side, with a frozen pillow on his head and their hands were held. She was kneeling at his side. He did the same.

* * *

Himiko gave everyone a thumbs up. She reported she cheered up Teddie and they were impressed.

Souji thought about the ability of a wild card.

They could do anything.

She requested to see the other boys.

* * *

Chie and Mitsuru were talking outside while Himiko saw Akihiko.

"Get well you clumsy dork." She said and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

What came next took a lot of guts, but unlike the others who were awake, he was.

She stared at him, he was as looming as ever, his frame was a little more muscular. He still wore the hat, but it wasn't the same one she gave him as a small gift to make him open up.

"Hi." She said.

He glared.

Defensive as ever.

"Can you come with me, there's someone you should see."

He noted her uniform.

It couldn't be...

Yet there he was.

In the flesh, holding onto Aigis.

"You have a lot of nerve." He said.

Minato looked up, he didn't have his signature headphones on for once.

"Do you realize what she had to go through when you left?" He asked.

"I could say the same for you and Ahkihiko but...You're right."

Tch.

He left.

Minato understood Shinjiro the best other than Aki.

At least...at a reasonable amount of respect for someone who he often had a stand off relationship with.

Plus for him to show his care like that in front of two strangers...Especially for someone who is only half human...

* * *

Mitsuru apologized to Chie and she let go. There was no point in fighting over the files. Naoto tried to investigate them when she first moved into town and noted they were an odd bunch. She told Mitsuru this and that they had another thing in common.

* * *

Junpei was next. He was paler than Minato.

Minato refused to leave Aigis' side and Himiko smiled.

Her best friend.

Married.

Of all things.

He looked like he was ready to rip through her like toilet paper and yet her presence calmed him down.

"Chidori?" He mumbled weakly.

Himiko was surprised. She was alive? The last time she saw her...

Yukari was surprised. It was the first time he spoke in days, rather then trying to get out of his restraints.

She sat next to him.

Yukari got tense. She hoped nothing happened to the dimensional hopper.

Although he was almost tearing into her shoulder, she left a flower for him in his palm. She got it from a new friend.

* * *

Nanako was glad there was someone else on the team who wasn't a total stranger to the others.

She led Himiko out and was playing by a field of flowers outside the hospital.

She examined her arm and asked if it hurt and Himiko said she felt worse and thought about Ryoji and Shinjiro.

She noted that she was about Ken's age. At least the boy found someone to love in this world other than her in her's.

Himiko showed her how to make a shapes with flowers by tying them together and they enjoyed themselves under the sunlight.


	41. Rooted

**A.N: I forgot I was supposed to include this chapter EARLIER in the story like in the 20's. _ **

**I remember why the files subplot existed just this morning, oi.**

* * *

Adachi was the first to test the water. He created it after all. It had restoration power as well as the opposite to troll with people in different ways.

He didn't have a great memory to begin with, he could barely his victims names, yet now he was recalling the incident that would lead to both his downfall and uprising to power.

* * *

He was in Iwatodai and was in charge of protecting civilians at an architect convention center. He was new and the youngest to join the force. There was a great buzz about him and how he could solve a couple of cases. Most resented his success and others just wanted him to work for what he could do.

That day there was a robbery at a bank nearby.

Unfortunately he had been overworked and tired and while on his shift near some elevator's within the hotel section. The robber entered the hotel and casually strode by him.

* * *

An hour later he was in a high speed chase with his partner, Kurosawa.

The robber had used one of the guests as a hostage and for his car, the guest was stubborn enough to actually be taken along for the ride.

The chase ended at the docks. Surrounded by the police force and with no escape he put the gun to the man's head.

Adachi groggy and half aware of the situation, pulled out his gun. Kurosawa did the same.

The robber composed shouted he would shoot his hostage.

When talked to by Kurosawa, Adachi used this opportunity to shoot at the robber's hand, to disarm him.

* * *

Ms. Tatsumi was told the news later.

A young 8 year old Kanji was learning how to make necklaces from spare parts around the house, learning to be resourceful and adapt.

When officer Dojima told her the unfortunate news, she wept.

Kanji had an idea as to what was going on.

He was given the bullet, after the robber was convicted and it was used in a trial a few months later. The robber was tried for murder but let go, however for robbery, he was sentenced a harsh punishment.

Adachi was stripped of his gun and title and was forced to move to the boonies. He was given a rape whistle as a "weapon" and a wooden gun.

* * *

When Adachi met Tatsumi for the first time in Inaba, he was nervous and scared. He heard from various sources about how menacing and scary the kid had become in 6 short years. Yet when the two crossed paths, there were no words exchanged, not even a grudge was held.

* * *

A few weeks after the outbreak, some of Adachi's victims came from the hospital and he learned through them that Tatsumi's mom was in the hospital.

He chuckled.

_Maybe it was time to uproot the family tree._

* * *

It took common knowledge to piece together everything.

Ms. Tatsumi's exploring around the world leaving her son behind who wanted to continue the business.

Naoto's profiles on her team.

Mitsuru's files from the police.

Chie's snooping.

**It was just a matter of time about who told Kanji about who fired that bullet.**


	42. Doubt

The three wild cards as well as as the rest of SEES were in Aigis' private room together, the others were checking out the rest of the hospital and eating at the cafeteria.

**"So...**The Velvet room**." Souji started.**

**"I've been using it the past few years and in that time, no one else has been in there." Minato said.**

**"**Actually what we're here to talk about is what Aigis was told.**" Yukari said arms crossed.**

**"**Her bonds were the key used to create **something...We guessed that you used that something to perform the Great Miracle."**

"We need to know...Your friendship with us**, **were you using us for power or was it real?"

**Minato who was mostly calm furrowed his brow. Dammit Igor and your cryptic ways.**

**"I gave up my life to help everyone...I was prepared to not come back!" He said hand on his chest.**

"To not come back to us after using us?" Ken asked**.**

**Souji sat in silence maybe it wasn't real at all and he just did it because of what Igor told him?**

**Himiko looked down and squeezed Aigis' hand, but at least they weren't turning on her as well.**

"So the reason why you took **her** **away from her world** **and led Aigis on?**" Fuuka asked her foot stomped forward.

"Wait...if you took her from her world...Then the Nyx of that world destroyed the planet..." Yukari said fearful.

Minato was quiet.

_This wasn't going his way, not anymore at least._

_If he had used what Igor said and reported it to them, would they believe him?_

"This water is linked to Adachi." He started, carefully picking what to share with them.

Souji looked up and everyone else looked at him.

"He promi-" Souji got cut off.

"He isn't like this group." Ken started staring at Minato, "He isn't one of us, he doesn't keep a promise."

Minato couldn't tell if the boy was _talking about him or Adachi._

"I can't go into the TV world." Minato said looking at Mitsuru.

"Oh?" Shinjiro said mockingly, arms folded.

"I was once connected to the gate. If I go back to the other side, Nyx awakens."

"Wait. The gate is connected to the TV world?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Of course Minato just thought that and didn't say it out loud.

**He nodded instead, arguing is getting them anywhere.**

Himiko spoke up.

"Guys, I know **we all have our flaws but don't you think that his future and giving it up for yours equal love and loyalty?** Although I do need to ask, why am I here?"

Minato looked at her.

His supposed blood.

He was keeping a secret from his sister, his friends and he knew of what went on with them all in the time he was gone and yet...It was lonely knowing it all but...

"Do you remember how Nyx came because we defeated the 12 shadows? Well because of that we prolonged his arrival by accident but think about this: Without me to guard the gate then Erebus can now open it and Nyx **WILL** return."

Everyone looked at him horrified and then it was Yukari who pieced it together.

"You're going to...sacrifice this girl..." She said looked at Himiko.

Tears started to form not from Himiko and Fukka who rushed over and held her.

"**WHAT? NO!** I need her because her world is safe, thanks to what I helped did." Minato said.

He explained what happened and Himiko confirmed it.

"So that's how you beat Nyx there?"

"Yeah. This time is different though...**I used mine to seal myself and she used hers for my plan.**"

"Ok so since there's no need for her to have a Persona, then you're planning on-"

He nodded.

"...I don't like it but...he's right. **I have no more need for a Persona since the shadows can't enter the real world anymore, over there**. Besides, I have my spear!"

Minato nodded.

"Plus as Mitsuru always said, we need more man power so I pulled a wild card out of another world to help us."

"Are you still mad at me?" Minato asked.

Souji noticed his eyes.

**He was tired.**

**He who protected everyone and this world now forced to have doubt with his friends.**

**Who lost his future and is now trying to help in any way he could...**

**Himiko on the other hand was unsure of herself.**

**She almost made the same mistake and she now saw the unfortunate consequences of it.**

**This boy who came out of nowhere and saved her from that fate.**

"So what now?" Mitsuru asked.

"...Himiko can enter the TV world."

"If she's like you, she has a bond to Nyx!"

"Not this Nyx."

"Her power come from Nyx though..." Fuuka pointed out.

"...She still has her Persona to use as a sacrifice."

"I thought you lose your persona when you try to become the Great Seal?"

"Not all of them, just most." Minato said from experience.

He borrowed an Evoker and put it to his head. He had to prove he was right to gain their trust.

He pulled the trigger.


	43. Helpless

He woke up next to Aigis, he tried getting up but he was held down by Souji and Himiko.

"After you summoned it, it went wild and cut you. Shinjiro summoned his and it scared it away."

**There was a taste at the tip of his tounge, he didn't want to admit it and become a snark but the word was there in his mind waiting to be released: Irony.**

So now **he was useless in more ways than one.**

Souji lifted the gown and he had stitches.

The breeze blew by and he turned his head and noticed it was night.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to the otherside."

"I'm afraid of going in there." Himiko said quietly.

They both looked at her.

"I don't think that you need to worry, since I am the one Nyx is connected to in this world you should be fine."

"I think that my Persona went wild because I no longer have the power of Nyx in me." He deduced.

**Himiko knew where it was now, thanks to Teddie, but if he took it back from Aigis, what would happen to her?**


	44. Yukari

She stood tall and firm, yet her world seemed to sway, he was there, and by his side was someone else, a red haired girl who had the school uniform on.

She remembered that he was always with another girl. Aigis, one of their classmates, even someone on the student counsel even a stranger on the train who was crying about being dumped.

Yet deep down, when she inherited his power, it was always Aigis. Even when they didn't know each other at first, they both took a natural attraction. He was the first girl he met when he was young. The "perfect" android always won right?

She wasn't even second to him.

It was always about him even when it wasn't.

It took years, it took therapy and even then it wasn't satisfying enough. Mitsuru was swamped, Fuuka helped kids and the last person she wanted to talk to was Aigis, the boys or her mother.

Yet her she was, no there **SHE** was pouring the contents of her core to the others without a care, so open, so unhinged.

Fitting how _her's had green glowing eyes instead of yellow_, maybe just maybe for once it would be about her and yet deep down is wasn't. It was just that it was about the mission.

On the way up to the final battle he fought Ryoji alone, when she tried to help, he took an attack for her and the others yelled at her to help them with the shadows that even they couldn't handle.

**That day on the rooftop when she saw them together it wasn't heart burn but it did feel like she was being roasted, tortured from within just seeing him happy with someone else.**

So was it now that they were fighting her and he was with her? Pointless. Nothing changed, nothing ever got solved, so why is this happening?

Yet "_Himiko_" is talking to her, a part of her denies her, another part wants to agree but she's been irrational, emotional and above all else: **A threat.**

So when Souji, Chie and Ken take down her heart halo, she dissolves and reappears in a slutty outfit. No one seems to notice out of modesty? Yet the redness on some of their cheeks is apparent.

When the dust settled and cleared she had to accept that there was no help, she was beyond help and damaged and yet that was fine too because no one is perfect. Some issues never get resolved and unlike others she has a chance to actually deal with it both physically and mentally. She embraced the sad shadow and when all is done, the hospital maze returns into it's checkered pattern.

Himiko gives her a hug and promised to treat her to mint ice cream, "Yuka's" favorite.

**She may have been a friend she never met, but it wasn't too late now: She needed to stop talking to her mother and finally see her.**


	45. Mitsuru

Her shadow resembled Takaya. They were the same right? Whatever he did to get to his goals involved using his friends, had she not been the same? When she denied it, when she lost her cool, that's when it happened and her's took **the shape of a queen chess piece with mist covering her body, rapiers for hands, a single wheel for feet and her long hair almost resembled Takaya's.**

**Before she fainted, a part of her yelled to stand and fight. She was always taught to hold her ground and stay cool but never to love. Not until she took care of the others and now, they were taking care of her.**

Fuuka, she demanded they join her in her personal fight to end the legacy her grandfather left behind.

Yukiko, whom she "bribed" to rejoin the team full time. She was fighting someone else's issues and although it didn't look like it, it seemed to be the outlet she needed. They were similar after all, she just had a best friend to talk thing out through.

Ken, she yelled at him at first and then she sobbed that he left to kill himself. He didn't deserve the fate he did and yet he was here helping and trying to talk to her other self.

Nanako, another person EXACTLY like her but with a close family who loved her dearly. She was envious and when her shadow admitted to this, Nanako held on to the real Mitsuru's hand and gripped it tight before she fainted. It wasn't fair to make another child soldier and yet here she was in the sheer cold of battle trying to hang on and talk to her shadow.

"Naoto" the girl who was similar to her in many ways. Lost parents, cold and trying to make sure no one gets close but she still had her brother and instead of her being there with him, she was her with her and to make it worse she knew herself, she didn't trust her because while she, Mitsuru covered the truth, Naoto tried to uncover it.

So when the blaze from Yukiko's fans met with the icy rapiers and dissolved, Ken took this opportunity to use his lighting rod technique to stun the shadow. Nanako used some wind spell to make the mist scatter and Himiko stabbed at the hair. It shot out and tried to hurt everyone but they all knew this attack from Fuuka's shadow except Himiko who got a few cuts but was ok. Naoto buffed everyone up with some spells and knew her gun was useless since the shadow could deflect bullets.

Eventually with their distractions, Yukiko had used an Armageddon on her and she was finished.

**Mitsuru had to accept responsiblity instead of buying out people or pushing them towards her goal, like with Yukiko. She had to accept that her father and mother loved her despite the lack of time for her and she needed to help people now more than ever besides live in the past of her family's name, especially Minato whos future was lost because of his sacrifice all those years ago.**


	46. Epiphany

**When they returned, they weren't tired for once, well Mitsuru and Yukari were. they both slept in the limo and in two random hospital beds and Himiko watched over them. Shinji joined her and they both talked, she didn't want to grow attached again.**

* * *

Ken looked down and Nanako sat next to him in the cafeteria.

"About what we saw."

"That could have been our future."

"It's almost mine." Ken said tonelessly.

"..." Nanako wanted to smack him but boys were different, trying to talk to them was trying to talk to a passive wall, he would just get it in time.

He left to get up and walk.

Nanako had seen this behavior before it was Ted who did this when she was hospitilized.

When he wasn't trying to talk to her when she couldn't respond, he would get up and walk away, at the time she thought it was a dream but when he asked her later he denied it without really trying to.

* * *

Kanji startled Chie and Naoto.

Chie was watching over her boyfriend and Naoto gave her pudding.

"Whoa. Sorry." He chuckled.

"It's fine." They reassured him.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Chie asked.

He nodded.

"What do you think of your dad? He designed this island and-

"He was great but he was never really around. The only thing that was great about him was that my ma' waited long enough for him. Then when he croaked, ma' left."

"..." Both girls bit their lips.

He understood, it was awkward to talk about.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Yukari still has her mom and is seeing her right now, shouldn't you check on your mom?"

He nodded.

They dodged a bull-

Wrong choice of words. Chie thought to herself.

* * *

Yosuke saw Himiko exiting Mitsuru's room.

"Just curious, but what kind of model headphones do you have?"

She answered his question.

"Want to hear something I played?"

She smiled.

Rise was around the corner watching the two music lovers interact.

* * *

Minato left Aigis' side but only to check up on Junpei. His "best" friend.

He remembered when he died for the first time. It was peaceful. He had the body of a god and nothing could stop him. No it wasn't teenage mentality, he literally had a god within him. Junpei wrote the speech to his funeral.

Junpei started talking about how he trained him and helped him to become a baseball player and how he couldn't finish his speech because of what baseball and Minato had in common:

"I hope you come running home."

Minato put a sleeve to his eyes.

_"Don't worry, you idiot. We're getting your wife back no matter what."_

He left in a quick hurry and almost bumped into Rise.

* * *

"Is it possible for you to summon your persona here in the real world?" He knew the answer but had to ask anyways.

"No, I can only do so in the TV world."

"I was hoping you could summons yours to help find Chidori."

"You will want to ask Fuuka. Her powers are stronger out here but due to the mist it might be weakened.

He nodded and thanked her.

She grabbed his sleeve.

"Want to jam out some time?"

He smiled. It had been a while since the soothing sound of music flowed from his hands.


	47. Shipping

Thanks to Pharos' help, they were able to find Adachi's ship without much issue, aside from the blasts of cannons and shadow made weaponry in their direction which Aigis was able to repel with her missiles and Akihiko strucking down the attacks with a attack from his persona.

* * *

They parked the boat across Adachi's most protective ship, the smallest one, and Yosuke was able to steady the planks. with his persona's help, for a seige since they were expecting an unwelcome greeting.

What they were expecting were shadows, not humans who resembled the condition Junpei had. They thought that Adachi made them drink the water and then throw them in the TV world for Takaya for...something but not...This...

What was different was that they weren't feral as expected.

Slowly and deliberately the small group of Aigis, Yosuke, Chie, Akihiko, Ken, Rise and Yukari had their weapons ready but the people trudged like zombies.

One dropped in front of Yukari, with his eyes bulging out of his sockets whom was about to scream but Yosuke put a finger to her lips in a shushing manner and she nodded, sweaty.

* * *

They continued into the inner layer of the smallest ship and heard someone's laughter. Yukari hated ghosts, even though she fought "demons" and it took the combined strength of Akihiko and Yosuke to push her along as her feet scrapped the wooden flooring.

Once they saw the captain's room they saw the door to it open and Adachi lying there in a pool of his own blood, the laughter dying down.


	48. Negotiation

Yosuke wanted to kick him, but they had to make sure he was really dead.

He grunted and rolled his head to one side and the two teams accused him of being a _shadow pirate zombie_.

"Your joking aside, I've got red on me." He tried looking towards his liver, which was leaking a mixture of blood and shadow.

"Why should we heal you?" Yosuke asked arms folded.

"_Hng_. You know that water the people drink to feel invincible? _Tch._ I made it. Unless I am alive, no one can heal them and if I die, they die." One eye wanted to fall asleep, he was close to losing 2 pints.

"I am connected to them directly and indirectly." He smirked.

Yosuke glared at him and Adachi smiled genuinely.

* * *

Yukari proceeded to heal him.

"Hey toots, how about later we-"

Yosuke's fists were balled and he wanted to punch the ship but it was probably protected as well, maybe it was a shadow they were standing on?

"Who did this to you?" Akihiko asked.

"Souji is that you? Nice to know your balls dropped and got a sense of style." Adachi mocked.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"To answer your question," He said seriously now, "That red haired slut that Takaya has hanging around him."

The group was alarmed. Why was she on their side...Again?

He sat down after his would closed.

"Thanks." He said with a wink towards the nurse who scowled.

"Anyways, if you want to find Takaya, then you will need to enter the TV world before Summer starts."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"I control these ships. Even if you throw the people overboard in order to make them stop fighting or if you steal a ship, I have the bottoms rigged to explode."

Unable to respond they let him continue to speak.

"He can't come out of the TV world due to his injuries and needs his red-haired bitch to heal him fully. You need to stop him before the start of summer since that's when he re-summoning Nyx from the other side."

"How?" Aigis asked anger in her voice evident.

"Death is inevitable. I have seen what people want, do you know what they want?"

_"Not this crap again..._" Chie and Rise thought.

"Do not forget," He said turning to Chie with his eyes changing color, "I am Ameno-Sagiri, one awakened by man's desires."

Ken took a step forward.

"I know of you. You desired death once." Adachi said thinking back.

"He- he what?" Chie gasped.

"Your lack of a future and uncertainty power me." He said as though enlightened.

**Aigis' will for humantiy was pointless after all. Jesus was chosen to be crucified over a criminal. Those who do wrong get away with their crime due to the justice system failing. Humanity still wants death and will get their wish before Summer's start.**

"Also don't you remember what your PE teacher said to you?" Adachi asked.

Yosuke did a double take.

"The fog covers Inaba every 50 years. Think about it. Maybe...T_here was another before me who did the same thing but was not caught and died of old age_?"

Yosuke's mouth opened and his pupils shrank.

"W-What we're doing is-"

"As I said before. **Pointless**.** Despair is all thats left for you**. Even if you stop Takaya and his plans now, they will just happen again should someone remember what happens with the water I made toxic and helpful. The water allows people to see the truth in their situation, it turns them rabid. It lets them be free without the restraint of society being downcast upon them. It heals them but once this is all over...It will undo everything." He said with a pointer finger making a spiral.

Akihiko looked at his leg. It would be broken again. He **HAD** to protect Adachi now, otherwise, would Chie come back, would his friends? He would have to live with survivor guilt again, like the orphanage burning and his sister being alive.

"You-" Yosuke said, Rise tried to silence him but Adachi feigned a smile.

"Remember your social link with Souji?"

"My- what?" Akihiko, Ken and Aigis froze up. Rise looked at them.

_They knew something._

"I saw your shadow when it first emerged. **You were like me**. _Bored, hated everything and with no one to talk to openly about how you felt. Without your boyfriend, you would have ended up like me_." The last word was filled with glee and sincerity, it made Yosuke cringe inwardly.

"I would never-" He started to protest.

"I was bored when I killed Konichi. I hated everything and wanted to turn the world into a shadow infested haven. Had you failed, maybe those other brats," he said pointing to Akihiko, "maybe they could have stopped me."

Yosuke stomped up to him and was about to hit him but Chie knocked him out with a chop to the head.

She apologized and Adachi laughed.

"Now that I have your attention, how about we negotiate? I tell you were Takaya is specifically in the TV world, you can take one of my ships and you leave me alone from now on?"

Aigis step forward.

"Deal."

"_Great_." He put on a hearty smile and laughed.

The left quickly before anymore violence broke out.

They got to shore and led Adachi to the hospital.

He had to be in there. Otherwise people would riot, his presence made them calm, plus it would be nice to have Junpei back.

They needed a plan and how were they going to fit a boat through the TV.


	49. Variable

Ken looked around and entered the TV.

* * *

Adachi had prepared a way for a boat to enter the TV but the problem was getting past civilians.

Mitsuru offered her limo and Adachi nodded.

Fuuka kept quiet but she felt Ken's presence fade from their world, she knew he entered the TV world and informed the others.

She calmly told the others and Rise, Souji, Shinjiro, Nanako and Akihiko opted to go after him, the others stayed behind to help Adachi with his plan.

* * *

Ken had been brave but he knew coming in here was a mistake.

He sat down.

He knew the reason for his moody disposition would manifest itself soon, instead of his secrets being spilled out like a egg on a pan, he wanted to acknowledge it before anyone else could get hurt but of course like all other things, this never worked because the shadows were the true self, they knew everything about their human half.

* * *

_Pharos was a dead end._

_He only knew as much as the others did, he needed to be on the other side longer and scout out himself._

_It wouldn't be easy and it was risky since Takaya could be watching from anywhere._

* * *

Ken stopped the axe from being a accessory to his face and he knew who it belonged to.

Chidori's eyes looked distant and empty and Ken was ready to lunge at her.

Chidori moved in a inhuman way and it made Ken drop his guard.

He blinked and she made a cut on his cheek with just her nails.

He got into another pose but didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Adachi, when can we take the ship in?"

"I am giving you guys a few days, it's almost May and Summer starts at the end of the month, you have until then to try to stop Takaya, until then, come up with your own plan." He sneered.

He grumbled and went to the cafeteria to pick up some pudding.

**Aigis noted this and looked at a calender, they had 2 weeks to think of a way of fighting Takaya.**

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for no update last week, was on vacation, went to another country. Anyways no this isn't like Avatar the last Air-bender, there's symbolism about WHY it needs to happen before Summer.**


	50. Shock

Chidori moved her body like a snake and some shadows started to appear. Ken summoned some lighting (not his persona) and it killed the shadows but immediately after, Chidori knocked his evoker away. He held his spear in a defending stance and waited.

A shadow appeared behind Ken and pushed him forward while another shadow hit him with a wind spell.

He was stunned and Chidori brought her axe down.

* * *

Shinjiro blocked with own axe.

He wasn't going to watch the same event twice.

Akihiko looked at Ken, pissed.

Ken merely stared at the intense gaze and went to get his evoker.

Bumbling.

Souji had Rise and Nanako under her persona to protect them.

* * *

"How did you find me?"

Rise sensed you.

He looked at the persona and it was similar to Fuuka's.

He was an idiot.

He picked up his evoker and rejoined the battle.

Chidori smiled.

Ken's shadow appeared.

She allied herself with it and they struck a pose.

Shinjiro cracked his neck to one side and then other.

He rooted part of the gravel and chucked it at them.

Ken's shadow turned into the form of lighting and zipped under the flying debris and Chidori took advantage of his speed and clashed axes with Shinjiro again.

Souji didn't want to hurt Chidori and tried to reach her but she kicked him away, with the distraction, Shinjiro let one of his hands out to grab her wrist and shadow Ken stabbed his opening with his spear.

_A punctured lung._

Shadow Ken summoned lighting on him and because of his arm it shocked him badly and he twitched in pain.

Souji tried to get in close to heal him but Chidori blocked his path and Akihiko tried to punch shadow Ken but he fell through the shadow.

Souji knew that fatale wounds couldn't be healed by a Persona's mana and needed to end the battle quickly.

"Ken!"

The boy looked at him and saw Minato.

"Why did you come here alone?"

"What are you trying to prove?" Nanako asked.

Ken looked at the floor as Akihiko broke Chidori's axe chains.

"He failed to live up to his guardian's expections" The shadow started.

Ken looked at him, "I want to tell him!"

The shadow chuckled, "If you wanted to do that, you would have done it long ago! You see. He was tasked with protecting the girls by those two." He pointed to Aki and Shinji, "He failed because the girls got hurt by facing their shadows."

Ken bit the inside of his cheek.

_"So...That's what you meant in the cafe."_ Nanako thought with a grim expression.

"He can't even protect his mother's killer! What a joke!" Shadow Ken started to laugh, his echo getting louder, it was starting to creep Akihiko out and Ken threw his spear down.

"You're still the same child that wanted to avenge mommy." It sneered.

"Shut up and fight. You want to hear it?"

"No!" Nanako yelled holding out her hand but Rise held her back.

He needed this.

He screamed those three words with so much force.

Shadow Ken grinned as his human counter-part fainted.

Souji knew that they weren't ready to battle him; not with an enemy they couldn't kill and one of their own down and another dying.

"Shinjiro...I need you to escape on your own." Souji said, eyeing Chidori who was trying to steal Shinjiro's axe from his metal grasp. Souji knew he couldn't run or walk much but there was no other way unless...

He switched personas and Clotho was summoned.

It used a wind spell on the shadow boy and it fell.

He cursed himself for not doing this earlier but Rise yelled from behind him that shadows were invincible until their human counterpart tried to deny them.

He used another wind spell to boost Shinjiro and the axe-man had to leave his golden axe behind.

Akihiko knocked Chidori out with a blow to the stomach and she fell.

Rise went to tend to her while Nanako helped the silver haired guys in battle.

Ken's shadow looked like Feather Man R with the suit but he also had a shield that looked like a roof to a home. It also had huge spears floating around him.

"Nanako, get back to Rise, you'll be safe under her Persona!" Souji ordered as lighting was shot out towards him. Nanako shot herself in the head but nothing happened.

Akihiko punched at it's legs but he recieved a lighting kick to his face.

Souji slashed at Ken's foot and it left a scratch.

This pissed off the shadow as it tried to stab at Souji.

Souji powered up his sword with another wind spell and jumped and slashed at Ken's waist.

He blocked with the roof and rammed him with it.

Akihiko got up and punched the real Ken.

Rise looked at him confused but the shadow winced.

Souji took this opportunity to fall and recover from the ramming.

Akihiko punched real Ken's hand and the roof was dropped.

Souji slashed at the leg again and Shadow Ken fell.

Shadow Ken punched at the ground as electricity shot out and Souji had to take the attack.

He screamed in pain and Akihiko avoided it and ran up to it and did an uppercut.

Souji recovered and stabbed at shadow Ken's leg again and the shadow screamed in pain as it knelt on one knee.

Nanako threw her frying pan at his face and he took the hit.

Akihiko climbed up the knee and punched the pan with fire and Ken's shadow was defeated.

"Why did you hit the real body?" Souji asked both tired and confused as he fell to the floor.

"Shadows and Persona's are a part of humans. I figured they are connected."

"And if they weren't?" Nanako asked as she helped Ken up.

"I hit him for no reason." Akihiko said scratching his head.

Ken walked up to the shadow and sighed.

"I was being too serious again. I need to grow out of that," he said scratching the back of his own head.

"Tell me though...If you really are a part of me, why did you stab Shinjiro?"

"...You know why." It vanished and was replaced with a flaming blue card.

Ken looked at it sadly and turned to the others and apologized.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry this chapter is out 2 months late but I had no ideas for this chapter and wasn't really into Persona as much as I used to be. Next chapter we will tackle more of Adachi's plan, Shinjiro's condition and Minato and Naoto finally talk about the 7 year gap. **


	51. Again

**A.N:**

* * *

"I noticed something in our battle with her." Souji said.

"Yeah?" Rise asked, helping to carry Chidori with Nanako's help.

"She didn't summon her persona."

"She even tried to steal the axe." Akihiko pointed out.

Souji nodded.

Was she afraid to summon it and was in control of herself the whole time or was she being hypnotized and brainwashed like Junpei?

* * *

They emerged and found only Yosuke outside the TV waiting for them.

"Some rode with Shinjiro back to the hospital and some others are shopping for supplies." He said looked around.

"What should we do with her?" Akihiko asked.

"Let's go see Adachi." Yosuke commanded.

* * *

Kanji and Fuuka both blushed trying to eat dinner alone but they were blushing because Yukari and Yukiko were at another table eyeing them.

* * *

Aigis looked at the two blue siblings and was listening intently to their conversation.

They were on the roof, it was afternoon and no one but them was up there. Aigis looked down and no one was down there either.

_"Where have you been all these years?"_

Another world.

Where the red-haired wild card appeared from.

Minato looked at them as he leaned against a fence.

He took in a deep breathe.

The two girls stared at him with all their attention.

* * *

**Jan. 28th, 2010.**

His grandfather's advice worked. Asking Igor for assistance in a different way seemed to have work. He held the card in his palms which was with a blue flame.

_"I should warn you, things on this side will differ. Think of it as a butterfly effect." Igor warned._

Minato tried to remember what he did on this day and the only thing that came up was school, he headed to the dorms and snuck into the monitor room, he disabled the cameras and made sure to not leave a trace of evidence behind, even his DNA, by wearing gloves. He snuck into his room (Great thing, he always forgot to lock it after Aigis almost broke his door a few times.) He looked through and found the room was different. He saw a calender and it looked like his. Same people with a few variations, like another girl to help out.

He saw a Jack Frost doll and picked it up. There was a note attached to it.

**"Himiko, hope you enjoy this doll and care for it! We got together at the arcade, before I left! Never forget!" - Maiko.**

_"Himiko?"_

He guessed social links in this world also were different (He never took Maiko to an arcade) and put the doll back down.

He saw a photo album sticking out of a shelve and looked through. He saw her with the others at various points in the year. At the beach, On that fateful day Mitsuru would lose her father, when she first moved in...

He mentally noted he might need it should she move to his world.

For some reason he didn't see Koromaru around. He guessed that he was with Mitsuru's people.

He made sure to leave everything in tact and left the building.

He left through the alley way and headed for the mall to kill a few hours. He headed for the bookstore and found that the old couple were the same as ever. There was something he had to try...

When he asked about the tree they planted, they were surprised saying that only one other person really knew the whole story behind it. He lied saying that he was part of the photo club at school and was trying to improve his interview skills for should he be a reporter. The old couple chuckled with delight and they reminisced about old times. He smiled.

* * *

He thought of which of his friends he hung out with and remembered he was Aigis that day. He waited on the rooftop after eating at the ramen restaurant and hid from where she would stand later.

It was after school now.

* * *

The door to the rood opened. He inched along like Solid Snake and peered his head slowly. Instead of seeing himself he saw a girl with Auburn hair. It was tied up. He saw Aigis with her and word for word she made the same confession to the mystery girl, like she did with him, 8 years ago.

He got a quick glance at her face as she saw Aigis leave.

He knew what happened after getting an item from her, she went to fuse a persona.

He needed a way to convince her to get her to his world...How?

On the 30th was he not with Mitsuru? He knew that before Tartarus, he visited his parents grave. It then hit him, he needed to talk to the his- her grandfather in this world, but...things might be different. If he didn't exist, then maybe Shirogane wasn't related to them? There was their aunt and uncle, but they were in Sweden, where they raised him.

He checked his pockets and pulled out two cards: The flaming blue one and his student ID card.

He didn't like any of this, but he had to, to save the world right?

* * *

He saw her coming and he saw someone on a motorbike coming towards her. He recognized the bike belonging to Jin. He ran and tackled her from behind to the side walk.

At first Himiko was confused but she composed herself.

"What just happened."

"Before I answer that, I take it that something of a heavy burden is on your mind."

"Yes, thats-"

"This motorbike was coming at you and you didn't seem to notice, so I pushed you out of the way."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just really sleepy."

minato chuckled and helped her up.

"I'm Himiko, I'm indebted to you now, I guess." She was still trying to make sense out of everything.

"...First, I get the impression that you're here to do something important."

She nodded.

"Go do that and after let's eat out. I can pay for something." He said.

She nodded and smiled.

A little later...

They were eating at a place where Minato frequented, the ramen place.

He thought about how she would repay him. They ate getting to know each other and they both had a good time.

After eating before she went home, he told her something:

**"Take me Tartarus." He said.**


	52. Truth

Himiko stood unfazed.

_"What." She thought mentally._

_She was glad she was away turned away from him because her expression didn't match the stiffness._

"The school, turns into something sinister at night, right? I can stay awake during that time too!" Minato said with a smile.

She blinked and turned around fully towards him.

Many thoughts ran through her mind.

_"How did he know? Why didn't anyone make him join the team? Why was he as pale as the moon light?"_

They held hands all the way to the dorm and found it empty. She let him in and they ran to the armory. He grabbed a dagger and some gloves. She grabbed her spear and they headed to the school where the others were waiting.

They were many questions but they didn't question her lack of judgement. After all she was able to soften the earthbound Shinjiro and make the other boys open up. She commanded the team of Aigis, Koromaru and Minato.

He knew this formation, it was the trust formation, well instead of him, it would be Mitsuru.

Why? Aigis and Mitsuru were easy to guess their motivations but for Koromaru he wanted to make sure no other shadow harmed anyone again.

Aigis could detect evil, Koromaru could tell if you're friendly and Mitsuru would do a background check on you. He smiled.

It was like old times.

The others were amazed he wasn't tired. They were also surprised that he was so casual about everything...Too casual.

Mitsuru was curious if he worked with STREGA.

After the dark hour ended, everyone was exhausted except for him. He returned and smiled towards the group.

Aigis was wary of him, Junpei was idolizing him and Akihiko asked where he learned to fight. Mitsuru, Fuuka and Himiko were talking about him.

"Where did you find him?"

"He saved me from an attack from Jin. Jin was trying to run me over on his bike."

Mitsuru thought hard and looked at him.

There was nothing wrong with him. It was strange though, he came out of nowhere and the scanners didn't detect his presence before. Still they needed all the help they could get, for god's sake, they had_ Ken_ on their team.

He crashed on the couch for the night.

Yes there was a room he could have taken but they wanted to monitor him and so they did.

He only got up once and that was to drink some water but other than that, he was still and never said anything while awake on camera.

The next morning, he said he would be at school a bit late because he said his arm was sore from fighting last night. To prove it, he faked that he couldn't pick up a pencil.

Hell, he hadn't even told them his name yet.

They all left except for the dog, whom left via doggy door and went out to his old shrine.

As soon as Minato knew he was alone he left as well and headed to the mall and entered the Velvet room.

"You're an irregular." Theodore told him.

"Yes, sent by your boss." He said showing the note Igor presented him.

He explained his plan to the other Igor who could only smirk.

"I wish you luck on your happy ending." He said.

* * *

When Himiko asked Igor where he, the blue haired boy, came from, Igor could only responded from a far away country who was a recent transfer.

* * *

Himiko was the only one who knew Minato's name, then again, most didn't know she hung around at least 20 people and helped them with their issues. She trusted him enough with her life yet she felt something was off...

* * *

_Jan. 29th_

He walked Koromaru before everyone met at the playground.

He helped Fuuka get out of the jungle gym, even though no one was sure how she got in...

Everyone but the girls, minus Himiko and Fuuka, took a liking to him.

They just talked about random stuff and asked stuff about him. He told them the truth to some extent.

Aigis swore he sounded like _Ryoji._

* * *

The next day they had the meeting as to where to meet, and he told them that the rooftop would be the best place to be.

* * *

Jin's wallet was now Minato's. He was surprised that there was a lot of yen in it but he didn't need it and gave it to Junpei.

They continued upstairs and Takaya was surprised there was another member with them. He taunted them and Minato mocked him for not sitting at the base of the stairs. They engaged in a battle and continued past him after his easy defeat.

Minato stayed behind to make sure the shadows didn't come up.

Himiko, Aigis, Mitsuru and Koromaru beat Nyx.

When Himiko started ascending, Minato latched onto her as did Takaya.

* * *

"That's what happened to you?" Naoto said in disbelief.

"If monsters come from human beings and we can summon our own then yes." He said straight-faced.

She pouted.

"So then what happened, did you use the same method?" Aigis asked.

"...No. That's where you come in." Minato turned to Aigis.

* * *

On the hospital roof.

"So what were our parents like? I was too young to remember them." Naoto asked looking at her brother who was staring off into the distance.

"They were smart people. They were also very busy."

He went up to her and whispered something to her.

"They were investigating Kojiro before they died in the car accident. I was with them as a cover to say were on vacation."

"...If-If it's not to uncomfortable with you...I would like to know what caused the accident."

Minato sighed.

"...The dark hour began. As you know from my story that all electronic related items stop working during that time. The car was coming to a slow...I blacked out for a bit. The car was flipped over. Mom...went through the sunroof. Dad, through the front glass. I was safe because of the fact that I held tight onto the back of the driver's chair."

"It could have been Aigis that caused that accident of Death, I've talked to her about it but we both don't know."

Naoto looked passively at him.

Logic was in turmoil with her decision to trust the blonde but...She knew how precious she was to her brother.

"The point is that...I'm here now and I won't be leaving. Not this time." His voice broke.

He pulled her into a hug.

She closed her eyes.

He was crying.


	53. Otherside

Minato had Himiko in his arms. He used the flaming blue card and she awoke in his small apartment room.

She was startled at first and left the bedroom to find the couch unmade and he was making breakfast.

"You owe me, remember?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I just need you to meet with some people, that's all. We made a promise to meet up again, right? We talked about this before the Nyx fight." He asked.

She smiled and they ate and talked about hobbies.

* * *

Minato took Himiko into the velvet room and they made a new contract.

At first she was angry with Minato but he explained that a new crisis was making his world go to hell. When he explained the differences in their histories and what happened during the last battle in her time, she was quiet.

"...Can I return whenever I want?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry but...This will beneficial. You will see what happened when I became the seal."

She sighed.

He took out a flaming blue card and a portal opened.

He went up to it and held up his hand.

She took it and looked back, Theodore waved goodbye.

Igor grinned.

"Return safely."


	54. The Note

A.N: Just cause I have school doesn't mean its a dead fic. Jeez guys. Have patience.

Also I alternate the chars through each chapter thats why the main focus keeps shifting on the summary.

Finally I will re-write some of this during the holiday break but till then keep on waiting.

Oh, I have regained interest in Peronsa so yeah hope that lasts till the end of the year.


End file.
